Naruto, New Student
by Lio-kun11
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, seorang siswa pindahan dari Suna. Ia seorang yatim piatu semenjak smp. Dan ia merupakan siswa yang cerdas dan tampan. Seperti apa pengalamannya disekolah barunya, Konoha High School ?
1. Konoha, i'm back

Chapter 1

Disclaimer **: Masashi kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning :** **Berantakan, ooc,typo,aneh,dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary:** Naruto Uzumaki, seorang siswa pindahan dari Suna. Ia seorang yatim piatu semenjak smp. Dan ia merupakan siswa yang cerdas dan tampan. Seperti apa pengalamanya di sekolah barunya, Konoha High School?.

.

.

 _ **KRRIIIIIINNGGG**_

suara nyaring terdengar disuatu apartemen, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah apartemen tokoh utama kita. Naruto Uzumaki

" Ngh ? Sudah pagi rupanya. Ini hari pertamaku sekolah, lebih baik aku mandi sekarang. Aku tidak ingin terlambat di hari pertamaku sekolah.''

Mengambil handuk dan menuju kekamar mandi

.

.

Bicara tentang Konoha, Konoha merupakan tempat kelahiran Naruto. Hingga kecelakaan menimpa keluarganya yang menyebabkan kedua orang tuanya ( Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki) meninggal. Semenjak itu Naruto tinggal bersama teman ayahnya yang berada di Suna. Yah ! itulah cerita singkat masa lalu Naruto saat berusia 13 tahun.

.

.

Naruto berdiri didepan gerbang sekolah Konoha High School sambil memandang keadaan lingkungan sekolah barunya.

" Haah !" Hembusan nafas keluar dari mulut Naruto " Semoga di sekolah baruku, aku marasa nyaman"

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sekolah barunya.

.

.

Naruto menyusuri lorong kelas untuk mencari ruang kepala sekolah. Keaadaan dilorong kelas sangat sepi karena Naruto berangkat terlalu awal. Ia terus mencari sampai...

 **Bruk**

'' Ittai'' rintih Naruto dan suara gadis

 **Naruto** bangkit dari acara jatuhnya dan menolong gadis berambut indigo yang mempunyai wajah kawai.

'' Gomen, kamu tidak apa-apa'' Kata Naruto setelah gadis tersebut berdiri.

''Um. A-aku tidak apa-apa, arigato" kata gadis itu malu malu.

Selam beberapa detik mereka saling diam , tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu. Bagi Naruto yang merupakan seorang hiperaktif, ia sangat bosan dengan acara lomba diam ini. Akhirnya Naruto membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

''Mm... Ah! Iya. Perkenalkan namaku Naruto Uzumaki'' kata Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangan yang dibalas oleh gadis berambut indigi dengan malu-malu.

''Hi-hinata Hyuuga'' Dengan menundukkan kepalanya ia memperkenalkan dirinya yanh sudah kita ketahui barnama Hinata, keturunan Hyuuga.

''Hinata ya? Salam kenal Hinata'' kata Naruto sambil tersenyum secerah mentari yang membuat Hinata tersipu.

''Sa-salam kenal Uzumaki-kun. Ap...'' Perkataan Hinata terpotong cepat oleh Naruto.

''Akh! Kau ini. Jika kau memanggilku dengan margaku, itu sama saja kau berbicara dengan orang tuaku. Panggil aku dengan namaku saja. **NARUTO.** Kau tau ? Aku tidak suka keformalan.''

''Ha-hai, Na-naruto-kun" Jawab Hinata gugup

''Begitu lebih baik'' ucap naruto dangan cengiran khasnya.

Hinata merupakan siswi pemalu dan pendiam. Walaupun Hinata pendiam, tapi ia mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja.

''Em, ano..etto... Hinata apa kamu bisa mengantarku keruang kepala sekolah ? Aku tidak tau jalan menuju kesana.'' Curhat Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

'' Bisa. Baiklah ikuti aku Naruto-kun'' ajak Hinata mendahului Naruto dan Naruto mengekor dibelakan Hinata.

.

.

''Na-naruto-kun, kita sudah sampai''

''Arigato, Hinata-chan'' Perkataan Naruto sukses membuat wajah Hinata merah padam karena malu. Naruto menambahkan suffix ''-chan'' diakhir nama Hinata.

''Sa-sama-sama,Na-naruto-kun. A-aku pergi dulu '' Hinata tidak ingin Naruto melihat wajahnya yang memerah. Terpaksa Hinata meninggalkan Naruto dengan berjalan cepat menuju kelasnya.

'' **Tok tok tok''**

'' Masuk'' terdengar suara dari dalam setelah Naruto mengetuk pintu.

''Permisi, ano... Saya murid baru disekolah ini'' ucap Naruto ramah.

''Oh, apa kamu yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki ?'' Tanya kepala sekolah kepada Naruto.

''Iya''

''Baiklah, apa kamu membawa data formulirnya ?'' Tanya kepala sekali lagi

''Iya, saya membawanya.'' Menyarahkan selembar kertas yang sudah diketahui itu adalah formulir pendaftaran sekolah.

''Hm... Kelas kamu ada dibkelas XI-A. Kamu tunggulah disini sampai guru wali kelasmu datang.''

''Iya, arigato.'' kata Naruto menuju kesebuah lukisan abstrak dan benda benda lainnya. Dan sesekali ia bercanda dengan kepala sekolah barunya. Mereka bercanda dan berbincang seperti sudah kenal lama.

.

.

 _ **KRRIIINNGG**_

Suara bel menandakan pelajaran pertama akan dimulai. Seluruh murid memasuki kelas mereka masing-masing. Dan disinalah Naruto, diruang kepala sekolah menunggu wali kelasnya datang menjemputnya. Sedang asiknya berbibcang, mereka terganggu dengan suara ketokan pintu.

'' **Tok tok tok''**

''Masuk'' Perintah kepala sekokah kepada sang pengetuk pintu.

''Permisi, etto..saya ingin menjemput murid baru dikelas XI-A '' kata orang yang mempunyai rambut silver, memakai masker fan jangan lupakan watna bola matanya yang berbeda. Mata kanan berwarna hitam seperti pada umumnya, sedangkan mata kiri berwarna merah.

''Oh ! Kakashi-san, kebetulan murid baru tersebut berada disini.'' ucap kepala sekolah memberi tahu.

Semenjak Kakashi memasuki ruangan, Naruto tak henti-hentinya menatap sosok tersebut. Naruto terasa familiar dengan orang yang memakai masker, mempunyai mata berbeda dan rambut silver yang melawan gravitasi.

''Naruto ? Itukah kau ? Tanya kakashi yang tak asing dengan sosok didepannya yang mempunyai ciri-ciri rambut jabrik acak-acakan berwarna kuning, bola mata berwarna biru bagai langit yang cerah, dan tiga garis disetiap pipinya yang menyerupai kumis kucing.

''KAKASHI-NII'' Teriak Naruto dengan suara cemprengnya. Sungguh tak pantas berteriak diruang kepala sekolah.

Yah, Naruto memenggil Kakashi dengan sebutan ''-nii'', karena Naruto sudah menganggap Kakashi seperti kakaknya sendiri ketika Naruto masih tinggal di Konoha, sebelum pindah ke Suna.

''Ternyata benar itu kau, Naruto'' Berjalan kearah Naruto dan memeluknya erat. Bagai adik dan kakak yang tak pernah bertemu 100 tahun lamanya. Author ikut terharu.

'''Oh, ternyata kalian sudah kenal akrab ?'' Tanya kepala sekolah keheranan.

''Yah, begitulah. Sebelum Naruto pindah ke Suna, ia tinggal di Konoha dan ia sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri. Naruto pindah ke Suna ikut dengan teman ayahnya, setelah kecelakaan yang menimpa keluarganya.'' kata Kakashi memberitahu.

''Aku turut prihatin.'' Kata Kepala sekolah ikut bersedih.

'' Baiklah, kami permisi dulu.'' Pamit Kakashi.

''Silahkan''

Kakashi dan Naruto keluar dari ruang kepsek setelah mendapat izin untuk keluar. Diperjalanan kenuju kelas, Naruto tak henti-hentinya mengoceh menceritakan pengalamannya di Suna. Mulai dari mendapat teman banyak, keseruan berada di Suna, bahkan Naruto menceritakan ketika ia menjadi bahan rebutan para wanita.

.

.

Dikelas XI-A, yang pada awalnya bising sekarang sunyi ketika seorang guru bermasker memasuki kelas.

'' Ohayo, minna'' Sapa sang guru.

'' Ohayo, Kakashi sensei'' balas seluruh murid serempak.

'' Baiklah. Seperti yang sudah kalian dengar, kita kedatangan murid baru. Sensei harap kalian bisa kenal akrab dengannya.''

Seluruh siswa maupun siswi bertanya-tanya dalan hati. Kurang lebih seperti...

'Aku penasaran siapa murid baru tersebut ? Laki-kaki atau perempuan?'

'Apa dia lak-laki ? Semoga laki-laki yang tampan. Kyaa ! Aku tak sabar menantinya.'

'' Uzumaki-san, silahkan masuk''

Naruro membuka pintu kelas setelah mendapat perintah dari Kakashi. Ia membuka pintu secara perlahan membuat hampir seluruh seisi kelas penasaran. Siapa murid baru tersebut.

Setelah tampak seluruh wujudnya, seluruh kaum hawa tertegun melihat sosok asli Uzumaki dan tak mengalihkan tatapan mereka dari sang Uzumaki. Hingga Naruto memecah kesunyian yang semakin menjadi jadi.

''Ohayo,minna. Perkenalkan namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Kalian cukup memanggilku 'Naruto' saja. Dan semoga kalian bisa menerimaku di sekolah ini.''

Awal Naruto memasuki kelas, pandangannya tertuju pada dua orang yang tak asing lagi baginya. Orang pertama berambut indigo dan bermata lavender yang bernama Hinata. Kenalan pertama Naruto disekolah barunya. Orang kedua memiliki wajah tak kalah tampan dari Naruto, namun datar, tak berekspresi. Berambu warna raven yang mencuat kebelakang seperti ekor ayam dan memiliki warna mata hitam kelam, yang bernama Sasuke Uciha. Sasuke merupakan teman masa kecil Naruto, ketika Naruto masih tinggal di Konoha. Ok, kembali kecerita.

Setelah Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya, suasana kelas masih sunyi. Sampai...

''Kyaa ! Naruto-kun, kau sangat tampan.''

''Naruto-kun, aishiteru.''

''Naruto-kun, jadilah kekasihku''

''Kyaa ! Naruto-kun, bercintalah denganku.''

Ok, lupakan kalimat nista diatas.

Naruto hanya bisa nyengir gaje( Gak Jelas) mendapat respon seperti itu. Hampir seluruh wanita dikelas berteriak-teriak sampai membuat sang jenius Shikamaru Nara bangun dari tidurnya. Tunggu ! Kenapa ' hampir seluruh wanita ?'. Karena ada dua siswi yang tidak berteriak gaje seperti yang lainnya. Hinata, ia tidak berteriak karena ia seorang pemalu. Dan satu lagi, Sakura Haruno. Sakura tidak berteriak karena ia menyukai Sasuke. Baiklah, kembali ke HP/Laptop/Komputer.

''DIAM'' Tegas Kakashi menyelamatkan Naruto dari amukan siswi dikelas.

''Arigato sensei.'' Kata Naruto disertai anggukan.

Naruto menuju banku pilihannya yang berada paling belakang sebelah kiri dekat jendela. Itu merupakan tempat Naruto ketika di Suna. Ia bisa melihat pemandangan diluar ketika sedang bosan. Kelas Naruto berada di lantau dua.

Pada saat Naruto berjalan menuju tempat duduknya, Naruto menyapa kenalanya terlebih dahulu.

''Hai, Hinata.''

''Ha-hai, Naruto-kun '' Sapa balik Hinata

Seluruh perempuan dikelas nenatap tak percaya dan bertanya-tanya dalam batin. ' bagaimana Naruto bisa kenal Hinata?'

Dan yang membuat seluruh murid dikelas syok ketika Naruto menyapa Sasuke.

''Hai, Sasuke-teme ''Sapa Naruto kepada sahabat lamanya.

''Hn, Dobe.'' sapa balik Sasuke disertai senyuman kecil. Itulah yang membuat mereka semua syok. Mereka tidak pernah melihat Sasuke tersenyum, hanya wajah datarnya namun tampan yang mereka lihat setiap harinya. Baru kali ini nereka melihat Sasuke tersenyum walau senyum kecil. Sungguh fenomena yang langka.

''Ok, minna. Pekajaran akan segera dimulai siapkan peralatan kalian. Naruto, berhubung kau murid baru, kau bisa meminjam buku temanmu.'' Mereka segera melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Kakashi.

Ketika Naruto ingin meminjam buku, ia disapa oleh murid laki-laku yang duduk didepannya.

''Hai, Naruto. Perkenalkan namaku Kiba Inuzuka. Panggil saja aku Kiba.''

''Ya! Salam kenal juga Kiba.'' Naruyo senang dia mendapat teman baru lagi.

Kiba merupakan seorang yang hiperaktif. Memilikibrambut jabrik acak-acakan berwarna coklat, dipipinya ada tato segitiga terbalik berwarna merah, jangan lupa gigi taringnya. Kiba memang penyuka anjing, apalagi anjing peliharaannya yang diberi nama Akamaru.

''Kiba ? Apa bileh aku meminjam bukumu.'' Kata Naruto sekaligus neminta izin.

''Tentu saja, kau kan temannu.'' Sambil menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

Dan pelajaran berlanjut.

.

.

 **T.B.C**

 **Hai minna ! Perkenalkan, saya Author baru didunia fanfic, jadi masih banyak kesalahan-kesalahan yang Author tampan lakukan dalam merangkai kata dan kalimat. Mohon kritik dan saran dari para Senpai dan raider dan mohon maaf bila terlalu pendek/panjang ceritanya. Baiklah minna, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya. Jaa na.**


	2. Hyuuga

Chapter 2

Disclaimer **: Masashi kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning :** **Berantakan, ooc,typo,aneh,dll**

.

 **.**

 **Summary:** Naruto Uzumaki, seorang siswa pindahan dari Suna. Ia seorang yatim piatu semenjak smp. Dan ia merupakan siswa yang cerdas dan tampan. Seperti apa pengalamanya di sekolah barunya, Konoha High School?.

.

.

Chapter sebelumnya :

 _''Ohayo, minna. Perkenalkan namaku Naruto Uzumaki...''_

 _..._

 _Hai, Sasuke-teme.''_

 _''Hn, Dobe.''_

 _..._

 _''Hai, Naruto. Perkenalkan Namaku Kiba Inuzuka...''_

 _..._

 _''Tentu saja, kau kan temanku.''_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Masih di area sekolah KHS( Konoha High School)

 _ **KRRIINNGG**_

Jam istirahat baru saja berbunyi. Ini adalah momen menggembirakan bagi murid yang perutnya sudah mengamuk minta diisi. Tapi sepertinya tidak untuk tokoh utama kita. Dimana ia sekarang ?

 **XI-A**

''Kyaa ! Kau sangat tampan Naru-kun.''

''Iya, benar kau sangat tampan.''

''Boleh minta nomor teleponmu ?. Boleh ya, boleh ya''

Ha~h! Beginilah resiko orang tampan. Saat ini Naruto sedang dikepung siswi-siswi yang tidak waras( menurut Naruto). Awalnya ia ingin keatap sekolah, tapi belum sempat ia berdiri dari bangkunya, ia sudah dikerumuni banyak zombie#plak.

Susah payah Naruto mencoba kabur dari kerumunan, sehingga ia harus melewati celah yang sedikit longgar untuk kabur.

'Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi Naruto. Kau pasti bisa. Ganbate, ttebayo.'' Batin Naruto menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Nyuut

''Aahhh''

Tanpa sengaja tangan Naruto memegang dada salah satu siswi tersebut. Alhasil terdengarlah desahan yang sedikit erotis untuk di dengar yang menyebabkan semua seisi kelas melongo tak percaya. Momen tersebut tak disiasiakan oleh Naruto untuk kabur dari kumpulan zombie tersebut.

.

.

Angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi memberi kesan tersendiri untuk dirasakan. Sejuk, damai, tenang, menyegarkan. Itulah yang saat ini dirasakan oleh pemuda berambut kuning yang sedang bersandar dipagar atap sekolah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Tokoh utama kita, yang sudah mengeluarkan tenaga luar dan dalam untuk kabur dari kerumunan para zombie yang mengamuk minta dijatah nanti malam. Author mesum.

''Ha~h, sejuknya.'' Komentar naruto pada alam

Cklek

Pintu atap terbuka menampakkan sosok berkepala ekor ayam#dichidorisasuke. Berkepala gaya rambut emo.

''Ternyata kau disini, Naruto.'' Kata sosok tersebut sambil mendekat kearah Naruto dan bersandar disebelah Naruto.

''Yah, begitulah. Favorit kita dulu waktu masih di akademi. Benarkan, Teme ?''

''Hn.''

''Berhentilah berkata 'Hn', Teme.'' Protes Naruto

''Hm''

''Itu gak ada bedanya, Sasuke !'' Muncul perempatan dikening Naruto.

''Em.''

''Apa maksud dari 'Em' mu itu, Sasuke ? Kau ingin berkelahi, hah ?'' Emosi Naruto, karena Sasuke selalu berkata 'Hn', 'Hm', dan lainnya.

''Ng''

''Ghah ! Terserah kau sajalah, Teme.'' Naruto selalu kalah bila berdebat dengan teman pantat ayamnya.

''Kau dari mana saja, Dobe ?'' Akhirnya Sasuke bertanya kepada Naruto.

''Kau tau Sasuke ? Sangat susah bebas dari kerumunan orang-orang yang tidak waras tersebut. Aku lewat sana susah, lewat sini susah, akhirnya aku menerobos mereka hingga tanpa sengaja tanganku meremas dada salah satu siswi tersebut.'' Jelas Naruto panjang×lebar=luas.

''Oy, teme. Waktu aku dikepung oleh para wanita, kau menghilang kemana ?'' Tanya Naruto penasaran. Tentu saja Naruto penasaran, kenapa hanya dirinya yang dikerumuni siswi satu kelas sedangkan Sasuke tidak..

''Oh, itu. Begini. Setelah bel istirahat berbunyi, tepat setelah sensei keluar kelas, aku cepat-cepat keluar dari ruangan tersebut(XI-A). Jika tidak, nasibku akan sama sepertimu, Naruto.'' Jelas Sasuke yang tumben-tumbenan menjelaskan sedetail itu. Biasanya singkat, padat, dan kurang jelas.'Hn.'

''Oh.'' Balas Naruto

''Ayo, Dobe, kita kekalas. Sebentar lagi pelajaran berikutnya akan dimulai.''

Perkataan Sasuke membuat tubuh Naruto menegang dan berkeringat dingin. Naruto masih takut jika para siswi menyerangnya lagi.

''Ta-ta-tapi, dikelas masih ada perempuan, Sasuke. Bagaimana kalau mereka menyerang kuta berdua ?'' Setakut-takutnya Naruto kepada kumpulan siswi, ia lebih takut dengan hantu. Setakut-takutnya ia dengan hantu, ia sangat sangat sangat takut kepada Tuhan.

''Haah! Kau ini, Naruto. Kalaupun ada , hanya empat atau lima orang saja. Ayo Dobe.'' Sasuke menyeret Naruto yang sudah ingin kencing dicelana.

.

.

 _ **KRRIINNGG**_

Akhirnya bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

Saat ini Naruto berjalan keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Naruto pulang sedikit terlambat, karena ada panggilan alam yang mengharuskan Naruto masuk TOILET.

Saat Naruto berjalan melewati persimpangan, ia mendengar suara yang berasal dari gang sempit yang berada beberapa meter didepan Naruto. Naruto penasaran dengan suara tersebut dan mendekati gang sempit itu.

Disebuah gang sempit, ada 2 preman dan seorang gadis kecil berambut indigo sedikit pucat dan bermata lavender, berumur sekitar 13 tahun.

''Ayolah, pasti ada sisanyakan? Berikan saja pada kami.''

''Tidak, aku sudah tidak punya uang lagi.''

''Jangan bohong gadis kecil, kau belanja sebanyak ini kau bilang tidak ada uang. Kemarikan uang sisa belanjamu.''

''Tidak akan. Ini uang kakakku, tidak akan kuberikan pada kalian.''

''Sudahlah ayo kita ambil paksa saja uangnya. Sekalian kita nikmati saja si kecil ini, lumayankan ?''ajak pria yang menakai jaket hitam kepada temannya.

''Kau benar, lumayan juga.'' setuju pria yang memakai topi sambil memberikan seringai yang menyeramkan.

''A-apa yang akan kalian lakukan pa-padaku ?'' tanya gadis kecil tersebut ketakutan. Ia sudah terpojok, dibelakangnya ada dinding, didepannya 2 preman yang ingi mengambil uangnya sekaligus ingin menikmatinya. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya merengkuh dan menangis.

''Hiks..hiks..hiks.. Lepaskan aku,tolong jangan lakukan ini padaku.''

Kedua preman semakin dekat dengan gadis kecil tersebut.

''HEI KALIAN !''.Kedua preman tersebut menoleh kearah suara yang memanggil mereka. Disamping kanan mereka, sekitar 5 meter, berdiri sosok berkumis kucing yang sedang memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celananya.

''Wah wah, ternyata ada pahlawan kesiangan rupanya ?. Hahaha.'' kata pria yang memakai topi sambil tertawa mangejek.

Sosok yang mempunyai tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing tersebut melihat jam yang berada diponselnya

''Kau benar, sekarang sudah siang.''

''Kita serang saja dia, ayo.''pria yang memakai jaket hitam berlari kearah sosok tersebut , tapi sosok tersebut hanya diam saja, tidak bergerak. Pria berjaket hitam itu berlari mendekati sosik pemuda dan melesatkan tinjunya kearah muka pemuda dengan sekuat tenaganya.

'Tap' 'Bruk' 'Ahk

Sang pemuda barhasil menagkis tinju yang melesat kearahnya dan membanting preman tersebebut. Preman bertopi yang tidak terima temannya dibanting, ia pun menyerang pemuda yang berdiri dengan tegapnya.

''Hyaah'

Pria bertopi bermaksud menendang sisi kiri wajah sang pemuda, tapi sang pemuda tersebut berhasil menangkap kaki preman yang hendak menendangnya. Lalu diputarnya tubuh preman tersebut dan membantingnya kedinding dengan sekuat tanaga.

'Buk' ''Akhk.''

Akhirnya kedua preman itu lari menjauhi sosok pemuda sambil menahan sakit yang teramat sangat.

Dirasa sudah jauh, sang pemuda mendekati gadis kecil yang masih meringkuh dan menahan isak tangisnya.

''Hei, daijobu ?'' Tanya pemuda tersebut halus.

''Da-hiks-daijobu. A-arigato. Hiks.'' Jawab gadis kecil yang masih terisak.

''Hei, jangan menagis lagi. Mereka sudah tidak ada kok.'' Kata pemuda tersebut membantu sang gadis berdiri dan memungut belanjaannya.

''Ayo, ku antar kau pulang. Tidak baik anak kecil pulang sendirian.''

''Tidak usah nii-san, aku bisa pulang sendiri kok.'' Tolak gadis kecil itu karena tidak mau merepotkan, walaupun dirinya tidak terima dibilang 'anak kecil.'

''Sudahlah, ayo.'' Kata sang pemuda yang berjalan mendahului gadis kecil. Padahal ia tidak tau dimana rumah sang gadis.

''Namamu siapa ? Namaku Naruto.''

''Namaku Hanabi Hyuuga, nii-san.'' Jawab gadis kecil yang bernama Hanabi.

'Oh, ternyata ia adiknya Hinata. Pantas saja mirip.' Batin Naruto yang melihat ada kesamaan Hanabi dengan Hinata.

''Nii-san, ini rumahku, kita sudah sampai ''

'Jadi ini rumah Hinata ? Sangat besar dan sejuk.' Batin Naruto kagum dengan rumah khas jepang yang bernuansa tradisional.

''Nii-san ?''

''Ah ? Iya kenapa?'' Tanya Naruto yang sedari tadi melamun.

''Kita sudah sampai.'' Ulang Hanabi.

''Ah, iya. Ini barang belanjaanmu'' Naruto menyerahkan belanjaan yang dibawanya kepada Hanabi.

''Arigato, nii-san. Nii-san sudah menyelamatkanku dan membawakan belanjaanku.'' Ucap Hanabi berterimakasih kepada Naruto.

''Tidak masalah, sabagai sesama manusia kita harus saling membantu kan ?'' Naruto memang orang yang ramah dan suka membantu.

''Tapi aku hantu loh.'' Canda Hanabi yang ditanggapi dengan serius oleh Naruto.

''A-APA ? Ka-kau hantu ?'' Naruto memang penakut. Jadi, candaan pun ia anggap serius jika menyangkut tentang hantu.

''Hahaha. Aku hanya bercanda nii-san.'' Hanabi tertawa karena sosok yang menyelamatkannya takut kepada makhluk yang namanya hantu.

''Kau benar-benar bercandakan ?'' Tanya Naruto memastikan.

''Aku bercanda, Naruto-nii. Kalau tidak percaya sentuh saja.'' Tawar Hanabi.

Naruto memutuskan mencubit pipi Hanabi untuk memastika Hanabi hantu atau manusia. Dirasa sudah cukup dan memastikan Hanabi manusia asli, Naruto melepaskan cubitannya.

''Ternyata benar kau manusia, kau membuatku takut saja. Baiklah aku pulang dulu, kasihan rumahku sendirian, pasti kesepian.''

''Rumah Naruto-nii tidak sendirian, masih ada rumah yang lain. Mungkin mereka sedang mengobrol.''

''Hahaha, kau ini. Baiklah Hanabi, aku pamit pulang. Jaa na.''

''Hati-hati Naruto-nii, dijalan banyak hantu '' Canda Hanabi sedikit berteriak karena Naruto sudah agak jauh.

''KAU INI ! KAU MEMBUATKU TAKUT SAJA.'' Teriak Naruto.

''Hihihi, dasar Naruto-nii.'' Ketawa Hanabi cekikikan.

''Ada apa, Hanabi ? Kenapa tertawa sendiri ?'' Tanya perempuan berambut indigo yang ternyata kakaknya Hanabi yang sedang membuka pinta.

''Hihi. Tidak ada apa-apa Hinata-nee.'' Ucap Hanabi yang masih cakikikan.

''O, ayo masuk, Hanabi-chan.'' Ajak Hinata kepada Hanabi.

.

.

Setelah pulang dari rumah Hanabi, Naruto Naruto pulang kerumahnya untuk ganti baju dan berangkat kerja. Ya, sebelum masuk sekolah, lebih tepatnya dua hari setelah ia datang ke Konoha, Naruto mencari kerja sampingan. Walaupun sebagai koki dan pelayan restoran, tapi gajinya lumayan.

Naruto memasuki yang masih sepi.

''Hai, minna.'' Sapa Naruto kepada karyawan yang bekerja direstoran tersebut.

''Hai, Naruto.'' Jawab mereka serempak.

''Oh, hai Naruto. Bagaimana hari pertamamu sekolah?'' Tanya penjaga kasir yang bernama Killer Bee.

''Hah, melelahkan Jii-san. Bayangkan, dihari pertamamu sekolah kau sudah berurusan dengan makhluk yang namanya wanita ''

''Yo, jangan putus semangat, yo! Tetaplah semangat dan kobarkan semangatmu, yeah!'' Ucap Bee dengan nada ngerepnya dan diiringi musik Hip Hop yang entah berasal dari mana.

''Baiklah paman, aku kedapur dulu '' Pamit Naruto.

.

.

Naruto pulang kerja sedikit larut, kareba banyak pelanggan yang berdatangan. Alhasil tubuh Naruto sangat pegal, seperti ditimpa benda berkilo-kilo.

''Ahh, lelahnya. Lebih baik aku mandi dulu.'' Naruto berjalan kearah kamar mandi untuk menghilangkan bau badan ditubuhnya. Karena sudah larut, Naruto memutuskan untuk tidur setelah ia mandi.

...

''Ne, Tou-chan, apa disana banyak permainan ?'' Tanya anak yang berumur sekitar 11-12 tahun.

''Tentu saja, Naru. Disana banyak mainan, setelah puas main disana kita akan mandi dipantai.'' Jawab sang ayah kepada anaknya yang memiliki tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing.

''Woah, benarkah ? Naru sangat senag,dattebayo.'' Kata Naru senag.

Mereka bertiga sedang berada didalam mobil warna kuning. Mereka berniat merayakan kelulusan anak mereka yang sudah lulus dari KAS(Konoha Academy School).

''Naru ingin membeli apa disana, dattebane ?'' Tanya sang ibu kepada Naru.

''Entahlah Kaa-chan. Mungki ramen yang sagaaat banyak.''

''Ne, Kushina, kau ingin membeli apa ?'' Tanya sang aya kepada istrinya.

''Mungkin beberapa baju dan bebe...AWAS MINATOOO ''

''HWAAKH''

 **'BRAK'**

 **...**

''HUAAAH ! Hah..hah.. hah.. hah..'' Naruto bangun dari tidurnya dengan nafas yang memburu dan keringat bercucuran membasahi bajunya.

''Haah, mimpi itu lagi.'' Hampir tiap malam, Naruto memimpikan kejadian yang sudah beberapa tahu lalu terjadi bagaikan menonto film yang ditayangkan berulang-ulang.

''Sudah pagi ternyata. Lebih baik aku mandi dulu, setelah itu makan dan barangkat kesekolah.

.

.

 **T.B.C**

 **Hai, minna. Jumpa lagi dengan saya author tampan, Lio-kun11, atau yang bernama asli Duwi Bagus Utomo. Reader:gue gak nanya nama asli lu.**

 **Ok, sekali lagi mohon maaf. Bila fic saya kurang menarik, tolong jangan benci author karena bagaimana pun author ingin menghibur para reader sekalian. Dan..dan.. Dan apa lagi ya? Akh, sudahlah jumpa lagi di chapter selanjutnya. Jaa na, author pergi dulu. JANGAN LUPA REVIEEWW.**


	3. Hyuuga 2

Chapter 3

Disclaimer **: Masashi kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning :** **Berantakan, ooc,typo,aneh,dll**

.

 **.**

 **Summary:** Naruto Uzumaki, seorang siswa pindahan dari Suna. Ia seorang yatim piatu semenjak smp. Dan ia merupakan siswa yang cerdas dan tampan. Seperti apa pengalamanya di sekolah barunya, Konoha High School?.

.

.

Chapter sebelumnya :

 _'sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi Naruto. Kau pasti bisa. Ganbate ttebayo.'_

 _..._

 _'Hiks..hiks..hiks.. Lepaskan aku,tolong jangan lakukan ini padaku.'_

 _..._

 _'HEI KALIAN.'_

 _..._

 _'Namaku Hanabi Hyuuga nii-san.'_

 _..._

 _'Haah, mimpi itu lagi.'_

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Sudah sekitar satu minggu Naruto sekolah di Konoha High School, dan sudah banyak pula teman Naruto disana.

Saat ini Naruto sedang berjalan dilorong koridor kelas. Suasan masih sangat sepi, Naruto berangkat sekolah pagi-pagi sekali karena hari ini ia mendapat tugas piket kelas. Walaupun ada beberapa temannya yang juga mendapat tugas, tapi teman-temannya belum ada yang sampai disekolah.

'Tap tap tap'

Suara langkah Naruto bergema dilorong-lorong koridor, menciptakan kesan horor yang membuat bulu kuduk Naruto menari tak karuan. Naruto merasa ada yang mengikutinya, tapi ia hiraukan

'Puk'

Tubuh naruto menegang ketika sebuah tangan menepuk bahu kirinya. Naruto memalingkan wajahnya kebelakang guna mencari tau siapa yang memegang bahunya. Tubuh Naruto mengeras ketika mengetahui siapa yang memegang bahunya, yaitu sosok dengan rambut hitam klimis, memakai seragam sekolah KHS. Yang membuat Naruto panas dingin bukan rambutnya atau baju yang dipakainya, melainkan warna kulitnya yang berwarna putih pucat.

''Ma-ma-ma-MAYAT HIDUUPP''

Naruto berlari seperti atlet maraton sangking takutnya dengan sosok 'mayat hidup' yang baru saja ia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

.

.

Bel menandakan pelajaran pertama dimulai berdering dua menut yang lalu. Tapi sang sensei belum datang kekelas XI-A. Seharusnya hari ini pelajaran Anko sensei, guru killer super galak yang tidak pernah absen dan tidak pernah terlambat. Tapi kenapa hari ini dia belum datang juga ? Apa kiamat sudah dekat ?

Pintu terbuka, semua murid duduk dibangku mereka masing-masing karena ada sensei yang memasuki ruangan tersebut. Tapi bukan Anko sensei, melainkan guru bermata hitam-merah yang memasuki ruangan.

''Ohayo, minna'' Sapa kakashi sambil tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

''Ohayo, Kakashi sensei.'' balas para murid kebingungan atas masuknya Kakashi kekelas mereka.

''Ano.. Sensei, kenapa Kakashi sensei yang memasuki ruangan ini ? Hari inikan tidak ada mata pelajaran sensei.'' Tanya gadis berambut Pink yang bernama Sakura.

''Ya, itu karena sensei hanya ingin mengantarkan murid baru.'' Jawab Kakashi.

''Murid baru lagi ?'' Tanya lelaki berbadan gempal, Chouji Akimichi.

''Uaahh... Mendokusei.'' Kata Shikamaru sambil menguap lebar. Untung saja Neji yang berada didepan Shikamaru tidak tersedot.

''Baiklah Shimura-san, silahkan masuk.'' Perintah Kakashi kepada Shimura.

Pintu terbuka menampakkan lelaki berambut hitam klimis dan berkulit putih pucat. Naruto melotot dengan mulut menganga. Untung saja ia duduk paling belakang. Jika tak, akan ada yang melihat wajah konyolnya+Dobenya.

'Itukan sosok yang kulihat dikoridor tadi.' Batin Naruto tidak asing lagi.

''Perkenalkan dirimu.'' Perintah Kakashi.

''Ha'i, sensei. Hai minna, perkenalkan nama saya Sai Shimura.''(Author tidak tau siapa nama lengkap Sai, seingat author sih sai shimura.)

''Saya pindahan dari Iwa High School. Semoga kalian bisa menyambut saya dengan baik. Terimakasih.'' Ucap Sai memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum. Yah, senyum palsu lebih tepatnya. Tidak ada yang menyadari senyum palsu Sai, kecuali Naruto dan Sasuke.

'Kenapa ia tersenyum palsu ?' batin Naruto dan Sasuke kompak.

''Baiklah Shimura-san, kau boleh duduk dibangku yang kosong.'' Kata Kakashi mempersilahkan Sai duduk.

Sai duduk dimeja sebelah meja Naruto. Satu meja untuk satu murid.

''Hai namaku Sai Shimura.'' Salam Sai kepada Naruto.

''Ha-hai, namaku Naruto.'' Naruto salah tingkah kaerena sudah salah menyebut manusia sebagai mayat hidup. Hei, itu bukan salah Naruto kan ?.

''Oh iya, kenapa kau lari waktu dikoridor tadi.'' Tanya Sai yang membuat Naruto panas dingin jika menyangkut hal yang memalukan dikoridor tadi sambil berteriak 'mayat hidup'.

''I-itu, kerena aku mengira kau mayat hidup tadi. Haha.'' Jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan diakhiri dengan ketawa garing.

''Jadi kau seorang penakut ya ?'' Tanya Sai dengan senyum palsunya. Itulah sifat Sai, asal njeplak kalau bicara.

Dan pelajaran berlanjut dengan Naruto yang merasa malu setengah mati. Bagainana tidak, seseorang telah menyebutnya penakut. Walaupun tidak ada yang mendengar, tapi kata-kata Sai sangat menohok Naruto.

Biar ku ceritakan sedikit tentang Sai.

Dimasa kecil Sai, ia kurang mendapat perhatian dari orang tuanya karena orang tuanya sibuk bekerja. Ayah Sai merupakan CEO terkenal dan memiliki banyak perusahaan. Ibu Sai, bekerja sebagai perancang pakaian yang sudah diakui kehebatannya diseluruh Negara. Itulah yang membuat Sai kesepian dan kurang mengerti tentang kasih sayang, dan kurang mengerti perasaan orang. Salah satunya cara bicaranya yang blak-blakan dan asal bicara, ia tidak mengerti perasaan orang yang diajaknya bicara merasa tersakiti atau tidak.

Sai hampir sama seperti Sasuke yang selalu memasang wajah datar, datar dan datar. Tapi semenjak Danzo datang kedalam kehidupan Sai dan menjadikan Sai cucu angkat, Sai ingin berubah. Ia ingin tersenyum kepada semua orang, walupun ia kurang mendapat kasih sayang orang tua, masih ada Danzo yang mengerti tentang sai dan merawat Sai. Semenjak itu Sai membeli buku-buku yang ingin ia pelajari, seperti 'apa itu kasih sayang' 'apa itu cinta', bahkan ia membeli buku 'bagaimana cara tersenyum'. Dibuku dikatakan'' jika kau ingin tersenyum, kau hanya perlu menarik sudut bibirmu sedikit keatas dan pejamkan matamu.''. Sai mengikuti petunjuk buku tersebut, tapi bukannya tersenyum justru...Mm..terlihat aneh. Itulah kenapa Sai selalu tersenyum palsu, dikarenakan ia tidak tau cara tersenyum tulus.

Dan itulah 'sedikit' cerita tentang Sai.

.

.

Jam istirahat sudah berbunyi sekitar dua menit yang lalu. Sepertinya Naruto tidak semangat untuk pergi ke kantin atau sekedar keluar kelas, jadi ia lebih memilih berada didalam kelas. Didalam kelas juga ada mayat hidup#disiramtintasamasai. Didalam kelas juga ada simurid baru bernama Sai, ia tidak ingin pergi kekantin karena ia juga malas untuk bangun dari tempat duduknya.

''Naruto-san, kenapa kau tidak pergi kekantin ?'' Tanya Sai kepada Naruto yang sedang menatap langit.

''Aku malas.'' Jawab Naruto singkat yang hanya dibalas 'oh' dari Sai.

''Naruto-san, kau tau dimana letak TOILET ?''

''Kau ingin pergi ketoilet yang mana ? Dilantai bawah ada toilet,dilantai dua ada toilet, dilantai atas ada toilet.'' Kata Naruto memberi tau letak toilet.

''Tentu saja dilantai dua Naruto-san. Selain penakut ternyata kau juga Baka ya Naruto-san.

''Akh'' Natuto sangat tertohok dengan kata-kata Sai yang tidak bisa direm.

.

.

 _ **KRRIINNGG**_

Akhirnya bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi.

''Hinata, tunggu aku.'' Kata pemuda berambut pirang berantakan

''Ada apa Naruto-kun.'' Kata Hinata penasaran kenapa Naruto berlari mengejarnya.

''Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya ingin mengantarmu saja '' Kata Naruto setelah sampai disampaing Hinata.

''E-eh ? Ta-tapi rumah Naruto-kun dengan rumahku berlawan arah. Nanti Naruto-kun kerepotan.''

''Tidak apa-apa, ayo.'' Kata Naruto. Naruto tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu dengan hinata, sama seperti Hanabi.

''Oh ya, Hinata. Bukankah kita mendapat tugas dari Asuma sensei ? Kapan kita akan mengerjakannya ?'' Tanya Naruto.

''Em... Bagaiman kalau nanti sore ?'' usul Hinata.

''Baklah, nanti sore aku kerumahmu.'' Perkataan Naruto dibalas anggukan gugup oleh Hinata.

'Oh ayolah Hinata, kenapa kau harus gugup ? Naruto datang hanya untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok, bukan untuk melamarmu.'' Batin Hinata yang jantungnya dag-dig-dug.

.

.

Siang ini Naruto berjalan menuju rumah Hinata untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok dari sekolah. Eh? Bukannya nanti sore ya?. Naruto sengaja datang lebih awal karena ia bosan dirumah, lagi pula ia sudah izin libur kerja.

Sesampainya dirumah Hinata.

''Permisi.'' ''Permisi, Hinata'' teriak Naruto sedikit keras agar yang didalam mendengarnya

Pintu terbuka menampakkan gadis berumur sekitar 13-14 tahun, berambut indigo sedikit pucat dan bermata lavender.

''Ada apa Naruto-nii siang-siang datang kesini?''Tanya gadis itu penasaran dengan kedatangan Naruto.

''Ah ! Ternyata kau Hanabi. Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya ingin mengerjakan tugas dari sekolah. Kakakmu ada ?'' Tanya Naruto kepada Hanabi yang membuka pintu.

''Hinata-nee baru saja akan mandi. Lebih baik nii-san tunggu saja didalam.'' Hanabi mempersilahkan Naruto masuk kedalam rumah khas jepang tersebut.

''Ayahmu kemana?'' Tanya Naruto setelah dipersilahkan duduk.

''Ayahku sedang bergi keperusahaannya untuk memeriksa karyawan-karyawannya. Mungkin setengah jam lagi akan pulang.'' Kata Hanabi yang duduk didepan sofa Naruto.

''Oh.''Kata Naruto singkat.

''Oh ya, nii-san ingin minum apa? Teh, kopi, jus, susu?'' Tawar Hanabi

''Apa boleh ?'' Tanya Naruto memastikan. Basanya Hanabi selalu bercanda.

''Tentu saja boleh, Naru-nii.''

''Kalau begitu air jernih saja.'' Jawan Naruto yang berbeda dengan tawaran Hanabi.

''Kalau makan?'' Tanya Hanabi lagi.

''Tidak usah, nanti merepotkan. Apakah ada ramen ?''

Hanabi langsung sweatdrop dengan perkataan terakhir Naruto.

''Baiklah, akan segera datang.'' ucap Hanabi yang sudah berdiri dan akan menuju kedapur.

''Eit eit, tunggu Hanabi. Ramennya tidak usah.'' Kata Naruto membuat Hanabi bingung.

''Tapi Naru-nii tanya ramen tadi.''

''Aku hanya bercanda Hanabi.'' Kata Naruto sambil garuk pipi kanannya disertai cengiran.

''Bercanda ya nii-san?'' Tanya Hanabi sambil menyeringai dan merencanakan sesuatu.

''Akh''

Tiba-tiba wajah Hanabi terlihat terkejut. Naruto yang melihat Hanabi terkejut seperti melihat sesuatu yang menyeramkan menjadi panik.

''Ha-hanabi, kau tidak apa-apa.'' Tanya Naruto khawatir.

''Ni-nii-san, di-dibelakangmu ada hantu.'' Ucap Hanabi sambil menunjuk kebelakang Naruto dengan tangn bergetar. Naruto langsung berkeringat dingin detik itu juga.

''Hantu itu ingin mencekikmu nii-san.''

''Huwaaa!'' Teriak Naruto sangat keras. Hinata yang sedang mandi merasa ada yang teriak, tapi ia hirukan.'' Seperti ada yang berteriak. Mungkin aku salah dengar.'' Kata Hinata dan melanjutka kegiatannya.

Setelah Naruto teriak, ia bersembunyi dibelakang Hanabi sambil memeluk Hanabi dari belakang dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibelakang leher Hanabi.

''Usir ! Usir Hantu itu Hanabi.''

Bukannya suara usiran yang Naruto dengar, melainkan suara Hanabi yang sedang tertawa.

''Hihihi...hahahaha, aaah nii-san ! Kau memang penakut nii-san, hahah. Aku hanya bercanda tadi.''

Ternyata Hanabi hanya bercanda. Haah, kau hampir membuat jantung Naruto copot Hanabi.

''Jadi kau hanya bercanda ya?''

Tangan Naruto yang awalnya memeluk Hanabi, turun menuju pinggang Hanabi dan menggelitikinya. Alhasil, Hanabi tertawa karena kegelian.

''Hahaha, nii-shaanh. Sudah, haha..hentikan, hentikan nhii-sanh. Hahaha...gheli.'' tawa Hanabi, sepertinya bukan hanya tawa yang dikeluarka Hanabi, karena ada sedikit desahan.

Akhirnya Naruto menghentikan kegiatan menggelitiknya. Sedangkan Hanabi ia kelelahan tertawa dengan nafas yang tersengkal-sengkal.

''Ternyata, kau suka mengerjai orang ya, Hanabi?'' Tanya Naruto setelah puas menggelitik Hanabi.

''Hah..hah.. Tidak nii-san. Aku lebih suka mengerjai Naru-nii.'' Kata Hanabi setelah nafasnya sedikit normal kembali.

''Baiklah Naru-nii, aku akan mengambilkan minum untuk nii-san.'' Kata Hanabi sambil berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambilkan minum untuk Naruto.

.

.

 **T.B.C**

 **Hai minna. Jumpa lagi di fic saya yang super jelek.**

 **Ketika saya melihat review, ada yang menyarankan untuk membuat naru×harem. Bukanya Author tidak mau membuatnya, tapi... gimana ya ? Sepertinya sulit untuk membuat harem karena genre nya cuma frienship. Saya tidak bermaksud untuk membuat reader-san kecewa, sekali lagi Author minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Dibulan puasa harus saling memaafkan :D. Baiklah jumpa lagi dichapter selanjutnya. Jaa na.**


	4. Flashback

Chapter 4

Disclaimer **: Masashi kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning :** **Berantakan, ooc,typo,aneh,dll**

.

 **.**

 **Summary:** Naruto Uzumaki, seorang siswa pindahan dari Suna. Ia seorang yatim piatu semenjak smp. Dan ia merupakan siswa yang cerdas dan tampan. Seperti apa pengalamanya di sekolah barunya, Konoha High School?.

.

.

Chapter sebelumnya :

 _'Ma-ma- MAYAT HIDUP'_

 _..._

 _'.. Hai minna, perkenalkan nama saya Si Shimura.'_

 _..._

 _'Oh ya, Hinata, bukankah kita mendapat tugas kelompok dari Akuma sensei ?...'_

 _..._

 _'Permisi, permisi, Hinata.'_

 _..._

 _'Hantu itu ingin mencekikmu nii-san.''_

 _._

 _._

Naruto duduk disofa sambil menunggu Hinata datang dan menunggu Hanabi yang sedari tadi belum nampak batang hidungnya. Padahal ia sudah haus sekali.

''Eh, Na-Naruto-kun''

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya kekanan untuk mencari tau siapa yang memanggilnya.

''Oh, Hinata. Kau sudah selesai mandi ?'' Pertanyaan Naruto dijawab anggukan pelan oleh Hinata.

''Na-Naruto-kun kenapa datang siang-siang ? Bukankah kita akan mengerjakan nanti sore.'' tanya Hinata setelah duduk disofa depan Naruto.

''Bukankah mengerjakan lebih cepat lebih bagus?''

''Be-benar juga '' pendapat Naruto disetujui Hinata.

''Yah, kalau aku ikut kamu saja, ingin sekarang atau nanti sore, atau nanti malam.'' kata-kata Naruto yang terakhir membuat muka Hinata memerah, karena ia memikirkan hal-hal aneh.

''Maaf Naru-nii, kalau nii-san menunggu lama.'' Hanabi datang setelah sekian lama Naruto menunggu kedatangan segelas air putih.?

''Tidak masalah.''

''Hanabi, kenapa kau hanya memberikan air putih?'' tanya Hinata.

''Tapi Naru-nii sendiri yang minta nee-chan, benarkan Naru-nii ?'' kata dan tanya Hanabi setelah duduk disebelah Hinata.

''Ya, aku sendiri yang memintanya.'' Jawab Naruto.

'Naru? Naru-nii? Sejak kapan Hanabi akrab dengan Naruto?'' batin Hinata penasaranmengapa Hanabi memanggil Naruto hanya dengan nama kecilnya.

''Um, Na-Naruto-kun, sebaiknya kita mengerjakan sekarang saja.'' kata Hinata

''Baiklah.''

''Ki-kita mengerjakan didalam ka-kamarku saja Na-Naruto-kun.''

Naruto menegang setelah mendengar perkataan Hinata.

''Aku ikut nee-chan. Aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa dengan Hinata-nee, nanti Naru-nii melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak kepada nee-chan. Setelah itu Hinata-nee mendesah 'ahhh nha-Naruthoh-khun, lebih cephat, ahhh..ah..a-ku ke-LUAR NARUT-KUN'. Nah, jika seperti itu bagaimana? Lebih baik aku ikut kekamar nee-chan agar nee-chan aman.''

Wajah Naruto dan Hinata sama-sama memerah. Mereka membayangkan bagaimana jika hal itu terjadi.

''Ba-baiklah, Hanabi, kau boleh i-ikut.'' kata Hinata sambil menuju kekamarnya diikuti Naruto dan Hanabi.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya, Hinata, Hanabi dan Naruto duduk disofa ruang tamu sambil ngobrol sekalian bercanda.

''Ha-Hanabi, kenapa kamu seperti sudah akrab dengan Naruto-kun?'' Hinata bertanya kepada Hanabi

''Oh...itu..begini...''

Hanabi menceritakan awal pertemuan dirinya dengan Naruto.

''A-arigato Na-Naruto-kun, kau sudah menyelamatkan Hanabi dari para preman itu.'' Hinata berterimakasih kepada kepada Naruto.

''Tidak masalah, sesama manusia kita harus saling membantu kan?''jawab Naruto disertai cengiran.

''Tapi kami berdua ini han...''

''Sudahlah Hanabi, kau jangan menakutiku.'' candaan Hanabi terpotong oleh suara Naruto.

''Mou.. Nii-san, aku kan hanya bercanda.''kata Hanabi sambil nengerucutkan biburnya dan mengembungkan pipinya.

 **Cklek**

pintu terbuka menampilkan lelaki paruhbaya yang dengan muka berwibawa memasuki rumah tersebut.

''Tou-chan.'' kata Hanabi girang dan berlari memeluk lelaki tersebut yang ternyata ayahnya Hinata dan Hanabi bernama Hiashi Hyuuga.

Naruto berdiri dan membungkuk memberi hormat kepada sang pemilik rumah.

''Lama tak bertemu ya, Naruto?''

''Yah begitulah Ji-san.'' Naruto membalas perkataan Hiashi disertai cengiran.

''Eh, kalian sudah saling kenal?''Hanabi bertanya kepada Naruto dan Hiashi.

''Begitulah. Mau aku caritakan? '' Hiashi bertanya dengan muka berwibawanha kepada Hinata dan Hanabi setelah Hiashi duduk disebelah Naruto.

Hinata dan Hanabi mengangguk bersamaan menandakan mereka ingin mendengar cerita ayahnya.

''Kita mulai dari orang tua Naruto. Orang tua Naruto sebenarnya CEO terkenal dan memiliki banyak gedung pencakar langit. Ayahnya bernama Minato Namikaze dan ibunya Kushina Uzumaki...''

''Bukannya mereka berdua itu yang membangun perusahaan Namikaze Corp ? Yang sekarang dipimpin oleh Jiraya ?'' Hanabi sangat familiar dengan nama Minato dan Kushina.

''Begitalah, Jiraya adalah kakek angkat Naruto. Minato, Kushina, dan aku adalah teman semenjak Senior High School. Bukan hanya kami bertiga saja, Fugaku Uciha, Mikoto,Shikaku Nara, Inoijin Yamanaka, Chouza Akimici dan masih banyak lagi yang lainnya. Diantaranya Aburame, Inuzuka, Haruno, dan hampir satu kelas adalah teman kami semua. Beberapa tahun kemudian kami semua menikah dengan pasangan kami masing-masing dan mempunyai anak. Diwaktu akademi, Naruto sebulan sekali datang kesini bersama Minato dan Kushina...''

''Ta-tapi kenapa a-aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan Na-Naruto-kun.''tanya Hinata karena selama di academy dan dirumah, ia tidak bertemu dengan Naruto

''Kau tidak bertemu dengan Naruto karena ia beda akademi denganmu, dan tidsk pernah bertemu waktu dirimu dirumah karena setiap Naruto datang, kau selalu pergi kerumah sepupumu.''

''Disinilah kejadian yang menyebabkan Naruto harus pindah. Setelah Naruto lulus akademi, keluarganya berencana merayakan kelulusan Naruto dengan pergi jalan-jalan. Tapi Tuhan berkata lain, mobil mereka bertabrakan dengan mobil yang hilang kendali dan kedua orang tua Naruto meninggal. Kemudian teman ayah Naruto menyarankan agar Naruto ikut dengannya ke Suna, dan Naruto bersekolah disana sampai ia kembali. Dan sekarang ia berada bersama kita.'' Hiashi mengakhiri ceritanya dengan memeluk Naruto.

''Naruto, kau mau menginap disini untuk sementara?'' Tanya Hiashi berharap.

''Kapalau untuk beberapa hari tidak apa-apa. Tapi sebelum itu, Ji-san harus meminta izin kepada kedea puteri Ji-san.'' Kata Naruto

''Tentu saja boleh Naru-nii. Iya kan Nee-chan ?'' Kata Hanabi dengan senyuman dan dibalas anggukan dari Hinata.

.

.

 **T.B.C**

 **Hai minna. Jumpa lagi di fic saya yang super jelek.**

 **Maaf kalau lama nunggunya, soalnya author lagi membuat fic baru nih. Yang berjudul '' Naruto DxD ''. Athor sarankan jangan membaca fic baru saya, pasti membuat mata reader-san sakit. Tapi jika tetap membaca, jangan lupa tinggalkan Review sebanyak-banyaknya agar author tambah se** **mangat membuat chapter-chapter seterusnya. Sekian terima kasih. Jaa na.**


	5. Dasar Hanabi

Chapter 4

Disclaimer **: Masashi kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate : T-M(mungkin)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning :** **Berantakan, ooc,typo,aneh,dll**

.

 **.**

 **Summary:** Naruto Uzumaki, seorang siswa pindahan dari Suna. Ia seorang yatim piatu semenjak smp. Dan ia merupakan siswa yang cerdas dan tampan. Seperti apa pengalamanya di sekolahbarunya, Konoha High School?.

.

.

Chapter sebelumnya :

 _'Bukankah mengerjakan lebih cepat lebih bagus?'_

 _..._

 _'Um, Naruto-kun, lebih baik kita mengerjakan sekarang saja.'_

 _..._

 _''Tapi kami ini han...'_

 _..._

 _'Eh, kalian sudah saling kenal ?'_

 _..._

 _'Naruto, kau mau menginap disini untuk sementara.'_

 _._

 _._

''Ngh?'' Naruto bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya menbuat badannya terasa lebih segar.

''Eh? Dimana aku? Oh iya, aku kan sedang berada dirumah Hiashi ji-san. Diluar masih gelap, apa ji-san dan yang lain sudah bangun ya? Ugh, ah sial, aku butuh toilet.''kata Naruto sambil menuju ke bawah untuk berjumpa dengan sesuatu yang bernama toilet.

Setelah mencari kesana kesini, sampailah ia didepan toilet, Naruto buru-buru memposisikan dirinya untuk membuang air kecil. Karna terburu-buru, Naruto lupa mengunci pintu toilet.

 **Cklek**

''ahk ! Na-Naruto-kun.''

Karena ada yang memanggilnya, Naruto membalikkan badannya karah suara dengan tangan kiri yang masih memegangi kemaluannya yang belum ia masukkan.

''Ahk ! Hinata ?''

Ternyata yang memasuki toilet adalah Hinata yang menatap kearah Naruto...termasuk bawahnya dengan wajah memerah.

''KYAAAAAAA.''

Teriakan menggelegar disebuah rumah Jepang tradisional tersebut, menyebabkan Hanabi yang sedang minum teh hangat tersedak dibuatnya.

.

.

Diruang makan Hyuuga, empat sosok sedang menyantap sarapan yang sangat lezat tersebut sambil berbincang. Dengan dua remaja yang makan dengan canggung, karena kejadian beberapa menit uang lalu.

''Ne, Nee-chan, Nii-chan, kenapa kalian diam saja ? Sedari tadi kalian hanya mendengarkan saja.'' kata Hanabi menatap dengan heran Hinata dan Naruto yang saling diam.

''Ti-tidak kenapa-napa kok Hanabi. Hehe..'' kata Naruto dengan tawa garingnya.

Hanabi menatap dengan intens Hinata dan Naruto bergantian, menyebabkan setetes keringat dingin turun dari kening mereka.

''Oh ya, apa Tou-chan tau siapa yang berteriak tadi ? Teriakan tersebut hampir membuatku mati.'' kata Hanabi mengingat kejadian ketika dirinya tersedak teh.

''Tou-chan tidak tau. Sudahlah, lebih baik lanjutkan makan, beberapa menit lagi Tou-chan akan berangkat keperusahaan Tou-chan. Naruto, Hinata, hari ini kalian libur sekolah kan?'' tanya Hiashi mendapat anggukan dari Naruto dan Hinata.

''Nah ! Kalau begitu, Naruto, aku memintamu untuk menemani Hinata dan Hanabi. Bisakan ?''

''Em, bisa Ji-san.'' kata Naruto sambil mengangguk.

''Baiklah, habiskan sarapannya.'' kata Hiashi melahap satu sendok penuh nasi goreng.

.

.

Disebuah ruang tamu, terdapat tiga sosok yang asik nonton TV yang bertema Naruko Shippuden.

''Naruto nii-chan, Pico itu siapa sih ?'' tanya Hanabi yang duduk disofa depan TV.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya melongo mendengar pertanyaan Hanabi.

''Ano... Dari mana kau tau film Pico ?'' tanya Naruto yang heran dengan Hanabi. Bagainana Hanabi bisa tau tentang film laknat yang paling dibenci oleh Naruto.

''Emm... Kemarin setelah Hanabi pulang dari sekolah, Hanabi mendengar tiga pemuda membicarakan film itu. Mereka bilang seperti ini...''

Flash back

 _''Hey, nanti malam kita nonton film itu yuk ?''_

 _''Ok, aku suka film Boku no Pico.''_

 _''Aku juga, apalagi waktu Pico ngelakuin adegan itunya.''_

Flash back and

''... Seperti itu nii-san.'' jelas Hanabi.

Naruto nelihat kearah Hinata yang bermuka bingung. Sepertinya Hinata juga tidak tau film Boku no Pico.

''A-ano...etto.. Pico itu...emm... Permen. Yah ! Permen.'' kata Naruto ngasal. Dia melakukan ini agar pikiran Hanabi dan Hinata tidak ternodai.

''Permen ?'' tanya Hanabi dan Hinata bersamaan.

''Iya, permen. Kalian tau permen KOPICO kan ? Nah ! Itulah yang dinamakan Pico. Kalian jangan pernah berkata PICO kepada orang dewasa atau remaja ya ?''

''Me-memangnya kanapa Naruto-kun ?'' tanya Hinata.

''Yah...karena..karena..karena itu tidak boleh.'' kata Naruto, sedangkan Hanabi dan Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepala.

''Oh ya Hanabi, apa kau tidak ada tugas dari sekolah atau apa gitu ?'' tanya Naruto sambil memandang kearah Hanabi.

''Hmm... Sebenarnya ada sih, tapi Hana tidak tau cara mengerjakannya.'' kata Hanabi dengan menatap Naruto dengan mata pucatnya.

''Kalau begitu kita kerjakan sama-sama saja, kan lebih mudah.'' kata Naruto memberikan solusi.

''Hmm... Benar juga. Kalau begitu Nii-chan bantu aku ya ?'' tanya Hanabi mendapat anggukan dari Naruto.

Hanabi dan Naruto pergi kekamar Hanabi untuk mengerjakan pr yang cukup sulit. Tapi Naruto tersedia diruangan tersebut, jadi Hanabi tidak perlu pusing memikirkannya.

''Naru-nii, soal yang ini bagaimana ?'' tanya Hanabi menyerahkan bukunya kepada Naruto.

''Dinegara Jepang, terdapat sebuah ras yang disebut ras Ainu. Didalam ras Ainu, terdapat dua golongan. Sebutkan dan jelaskan.'' kata Naruto sambil membaca tulisan yang ada dibuku Hanabi.

''Kau tidak tau jawabannya ?'' tanya Naruto dibalas gelengan oleh Hanabi.

''Hah~ baiklah, akan Nii-san jelaskan. Ras Ainu, merupakan salah satu ras yang ada diJepang. Ras Ainu terdapat dua golongan, Karafuuto dan Hokaigo...'' dan seterusnya, Naruto memberikan jawaban kepada Hanabi.

Satu persatu pertanyaan dijawab dengan mudah oleh Naruto. Sedangkan Hanabi, ia hanya melihat Naruto mengerjakan tugasnya. Hanabi berpikir, beruntungnya seseorang yang mendapatkan Naruto kelak.

''Nii-chan, jika Nii-chan tinggal di sini, Nii-chan mau tidak ?'' tanya Hanabi tiba-tiba.

''Kenapa kamu bertanya seperti itu ?'' tanya Naruto heran dengan sikap Hanabi.

''Bukannya apa, Nii-chan. Hanya saja Otou-chan sepertinya senang jika berada bersama Nii-san. Dan sepertinya Nii-chan dan Otou-chan sangat akrap, bahkan seperti keluarga.'' kata Hanabi sambil menulis jawaban yang sudah Naruto berikan.

''Hehe.. Sebenarnya aku mau saja sih, tapi bagaimana dengan tempat tinggalku yang sekarang ?'' tanya Naruto membuat Hanabi berpikir keras.

''Hmmm... Aha ! Nii-chan kan tinggal diapartemen, jadi Nii-chan tinggal pindah saja kesini, dan Nii-chan hanya perlu membayar biaya Nii-chan waktu masih berada diapartemen Nii-chan.'' usul Hanabi mendapat elusan lembut dikepalanya.

''Dasar kau ini. Sudah bercandanya, cepat kerjakan tugasmu.'' kata Naruto dan mengambil pr Hanabi untuk mengecek soal berikutnya.

''Siapa yang bercanda ? Aku bersungguh-sungguh Nii-chan.'' kata Hanabi yang dicuekin Naruto.

''Ah Nii-chan.'' ambek Hanabi yang masih tidak dipedulikan Naruto.

Dan pr ini diiringi dengan Naruto yang mencari jawaban pr Hanabi dan Hanabi yang menulis jawaban dengan kesal.

.

.

Naruto dan Hanabi menuruni tangga setelah selesai mengerjakan sesuatu dikamar Hanabi. Mereka melihat Hinata duduk disofa sambil menonton TV.

''Hanabi-chan, apa pr nya sudah selesai ?'' tanya Hinata setelah Hanabi duduk disampingnya dan Naruto duduk disamping Hanabi.

''Sudah Nee-chan.'' kata Hanabi menganggukkan kepala.

''Na-Naruto-kun, nanti kau ingin menginap disini atau kau ingin pulang ?'' tanya Hinata. Hanabi langsung menatap Naruto yang membuat Naruto berkeringat dingin.

''A-ano... Mu-mungkin menginap sekali lagi tidak ada salahnya.'' kata Naruto mendapat senyum puas dari si Hanabi.

''Ba-baiklah. Tapi nanti malam hanya ada kita bertiga saja, ka-karena Otou-chan akan menginap diperusahaannya.'' kata Hinata.

''Ya-yah, tidak masalah.'' kata Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Setelah itu Naruto memandang Hanabi yang asik menonton TV. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 10 : 07, Naruto menonto TV sendirian karena tidak bisa tidur. Hinata sedang BAB, sedangkan Hanabi katanya ia akan pergi tidur.

Entah kenapa perasaan Naruto tidak enak, seperti ada sesuatu yang menakutkan. Merasa kurang nyaman, Naruto memutuskan pergi kedapur untuk minum guna merilekskan tubuhnya. Setelah itu Naruto kembali menuju ruang TV yang tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Saat Naruto sedang berjalan, Hanabi yang belum tidur mulai mengikuti Naruto dari belakang dengan sebuah kayu ditangannya. Diujung kayu tersebu, menggantung kain putih yang diberi warna merah menggunakan cat pewarna. Mungkin inilah firasat butuk yang dirasakan Naruto, yaitu ditakt-takuti.

Sambil mengikuti Naruto dari belakang, Hanabi melancarkan aksinya dengan mengangkat batang kayu tersebut besrta kain melewati kepala Naruto. Setelah itu Hanabi menurunkan kayunya sehingga kain putih berbercak merah tepat berada didepan wajah Naruto.

Kala itu juga, wajah Naruto berubah putih pucat.

''UWAAAHh!'' teriak Naruto ketakutan.

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya hendak berlari dengan kencang, tapi sesuatu menghalangi larinya menyebabkan ia jatuh menimpa sebuah benda yang ternyata Hanabi.

Dan posisi mereka sangat intim, dengan Naruto yang berada diatas dan Hanabi dibawah.(jika kalian pernah menonton anime Ryuuou no Oshigoto eps 1, kalian akan tau posisinya).

''Na-Naru-nii.'' kata Hanabi dengan tergagap.

''Ha-Hana...''

''Ka-kalian ?''

Naruto dan Hanabi menolehkan kepala keasal suara dan menemukan Hinata yang menutup mulutnya.

''Hi-Hinata/-Nee.'' kata Naruto dan Hanabi bersamaan.

Naruto memilat Hanabi yang ada dibawahnya sekali lagi, dan menemukan Hanabi yang wajahnya sudah merah.

''EEEHHH!?''

.

.

Naruto, Hanabi dan Hinata duduk disofa ruang TV., dengan Naruto dan Hanabi yang menghadap Hinata.

''Ja-jadi seperti itu.'' kata Hinata.

Yah, Naruto dan Hanabi sudah menjelaskan kepada Hinata apa yang telah terjadi.

''Begitulah Nee-chan. Dan... Naru-nii, aku minta maaf.'' kata Hanabi menghadapkan badannya kearah Naruto.

''Baiklah, aku maafkan. Jika kau melakukan itu lagi, aku tidak akan menginap disini lagi.''

''JANGAN!'' teriak Hanabi Hanabi tiba-tiba yang mendapat tatapan heran dari Naruto dan Hinata.

''Ma-maksudku, jika Nii-chan tidak pernah menginap disini lagi, Otou-san akan sedih.'' kata Hanabi mengubah topik.

Mendengar perkataan Hanabi, Naruto tersenyum dan mengelus kepala indigo Hanabi pelan.

''Hehehe... Kau jangan khawatir Hanabi, aku hanya bercanda kok.'' kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

''Ho-hontou ?'' kata Hanabi menatap wajah Naruto.

''Yap.'' kata Naruto.

Lagi-lagi keheningan menyelimuti mereka dalam sekejap. Tapi tak berselang lama suasana kembali pecah oleh suara Naruto.

''Ano... Karena sudah larut, lebih baik kita semua tidur.''

''Baiklah Naruto-kun/Nii.'' jawab Naruto dan Hanabi bersamaan.

Akhirnya mereka semua menuju kekamar masing-masing, kecuali Naruto yang akan tidur disofa dedap TV.

.

.

Pagi hari, 05 : 20

'' _...terjadi dikonoha. Diperkirakan hujan ini akan terjadi pada siang hari nanti. Menurut para peneliti cuaca, kejadian ini diakibatkan oleh awan yang menumpuk tebal, hingga...''_

Terdengar suara Televisi disebuah mansion Hyuuga.

''Kenungkinan nanti akan turun hujan berkepanjangan.'' kata sang pemuda pirang yang duduk disofa.

Suara TV terus saja berbunyi, sedangkan Naruto hanya mendengarkan dengan seksama.

''ONII-CHAN!''

''UWAAHH !'' Naruto terkejut oleh sebuah suara tepat disamping telinganya.

''Ha-Hanabi ? Ck kau mengagetkanku saja.'' kata Naruto sambil memposisikan dudunya seperti semula.

''Hehe, gomen Nii-chan.'' kata Hanabi seraya berjalan dan duduk disamping Naruto.

''Nii-chan, kau sedang menonton apa ?'' tanya Hanabi.

''Prediksi cuaca hari ini.'' jawab Naruto yang hanya dibalas ''ohh'' oleh Hanabi.

''Mou~ Onii-chan, apa tidak ada film lain ? Ini sangat membosankan.'' tanya Hanabi kemudian.

''Acara ini perlu untuk kau tonton, jangan hanya cartoon atau anime saja yang kau lihat.'' kata Naruto membuat Hanabi manyun.

Tanpa sengaja, Hanabi melihat sebuah remot tergeletak dimeja.

'Hehe, jika Naruto-nii tidak ingin mengganti filmnya, biar aku saja yang mengganti.'' batin Hanabi.

Hanabi melancarkan aksinya. Mula-mula ia mendekatkan badannya kearah Naruto, stelah itu dengan cepat tangannya menuju keremot tersebut. Tapi ia hanya menggenggang angin saja, karena Naruto terlebih dahulu menggambil remot tadi.

''Jangan coba-coba.'' kata Naruto sambil mendekap remot yang ia megang.

''Aaaah~ Naru-nii, berikan remotnya.'' kata Hanabi sambil mencoba mengambil remot dari genggaman Naruto.

''Tidak.'' kata Naruto sambil mengangkat remotnya tinggi-tinggi.

Hanabi berdiri diatas sofa untuk menggapai remot yang Naruto pegang.

''Berikan.''

''Tidak.'' kata Naruto sambil menyembunyikan dibelang tubuhnya.

''Film ini membosankan Nii-chan.'' kata Hanabi yang bersikeras mengambil remotnya.

Akhirnya mereka berebut remot dengan berbagai gaya yang mereka lakukan. Dan tanpa sadar, lagi-lagi posisi mereka harus berakhir dengan Hanabi yang berhasil meraih remot dan dengan Naruto yang ada dibawahnya Hanabi. Naruto dan Hanabi saling pandang.

'' Ha-Hanabi ? Na-Naruto ?Kalian..''

Naruto dan Hanabi harus menoleh kesal suara.

''O-Otou-chan/Hi-Hiashi- Ji-san ?!''

.

.

TBC

Untuk pair, author minta saran dari reader. Pilih Hinata atau Hanabi ? Atau Ino ?

.

.

 **T.B.C**

 **Sekian lama~... reader menunggu~ untuk chapter yang baru~. Ternyata~~ kedatanganku mengganggu ~.**

 **Haha, gimana nyanyian author, mantap ?**

 **Ok langsung saja, selamat jumpa lagi dengan author Lio-kun11. Reader-san dan para senpai sekalian, bagaimana dengan chap ini ? Menarik kah ? Membosankan kah ? Atau jelek kah ?**

 **Maaf jika kalian kurang nyaman dan terlalu lama nunggunya.**

 **Dan untuk pair, cukup satu saja. Para reader dan senpai pilih siapa ? Hinata ? Hanabi ? Kalau author sih pilih Hanabi karena Hanabi sangat jarang menjadi pair Naruto. Yah~ itu sih tergantung minat para reader dan senpai, author ikut saja. Hinata atau Hanabi, itu tergantung review dan pilihan terbanyak.**

 **Baiklah, karena author tidak tau harus berkata apa lagi, jadi sampai jumpa dichap depan. Jaa na.**


	6. Hahh Mendokusai

Chapter 6

 **Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate : T-M(mungkin)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning :** **Berantakan, abal, gaje, jelek, ooc,typo,aneh,dll**

.

 **.**

 **Summary:** Naruto Uzumaki, seorang siswa pindahan dari Suna. Ia seorang yatim piatu semenjak smp. Dan ia merupakan siswa yang cerdas dan tampan. Seperti apa pengalamanya di sekolahbarunya, Konoha High School?.

.

.

Hallo, minna ! Ketemu lagi dengan author Lio-kun11 yang gak pernah up berbulan-bulan. Wkwkwk. Sebelumnya maaf nih klo fic nya lama gak up, karena masih fokusin ke fic yang satu lagi, yaitu Naruto DxD. Tapi sekarang dan kedepannya tenang saja, karena author bakalan memfokuskan kesemua fic author. Maksudnya gini... Misalnya yang Kimochi udah up, baru bikin yang Naruto Murid Baru. Kalau Naruto Murid Baru udah, up, langsung bikin Naruto DxD. Yahh... Intinya bergantian gitu.

Dan untuk genre, itu berubah ubah. Terkadang bisa Romance, kadang Horror, Mistery, dan masih banyak lagi. Jadi jangan heran kalau kedepannya ada genre tersebut.

Dan author minta pendapat para reader dan para senpai sekalian, nih fic lebih baik dihapus atau dilanjutkan ? Eeehh... Bukannya author gak mau lanjutin sih, hanya saja sepertinya yang minat sama fic ini sedikit, dilihat dari review juga sedikit. Nah ! Jadi saya minta pendapatnya nih... Dilanjutkan atau tidak.

Ahh ! Author juga punya satu pengumuman, yaitu...

1\. Lio-kun11 dan Haikal-san membuat sebuah grup di wa, yaitu Grup Fanfic Indonesia.

2\. Haikal-san dan Lio-kun11 membuat grup di FB, yaitu Komunitas Fanfiction Indonesia.

Nah ! Bagi para Author atau Reader yang berminat bergabung, silahkan beri tahu kami. Jika ingin bergabung di FB, minta pertemanan kepada Hashaka Lio, dan Muhd Haikal.(di FB). Jika ingin bergabung di grup wa, pm saja Lio-kun11 atau Haikal-san.(di FFn).

Untuk saat ini hanya itu saja yang dapat author sampaikan. Dan maaf jika mengganggu aktifitas membaca kalian. Tanpa banyak omong lagi, monggo diwoco(silahkan dibaca).

.

.

Chapter sebelumnya :

 _''KYAAAA!''_

 _..._

 _''Nii-chan, jika Nii-chan tinggal disini, Nii-chan mau tidak?''_

 _..._

 _''Jangan coba-coba.''_

 _..._

 _''Na-Naru-nii.''_

 _''Ha-Hana...''_

 _''Ka-kalian ?''_

 _..._

 _''Ha-Hanabi ? Na-Naruto ? Kalian...''_

 _..._

 _''O-Otou-chan/Hi-Hiashi Ji-san ?!''_

.

.

''... Jadi seperti itu ceritanya Ji-san.'' kata Naruto mengakhiri ceritanya.

Mereka saat ini sedang duduk dibangku sofa, denga Hinata yang berada disamping Hiashi.

Sedangkan Hanabi hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

''Hahaha.''

Hanabi, Naruto, dan Hinata bingung kenapa Hiashi tertawa lebar seperti itu.

''Haha... Ternyata putriku Hanabi sudah besar ternyata.'' kata Hiasi membuat Hanabi menundukkan kepala, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

''Hah~ Masa muda memang menyenangkan.'' kata Hiashi.

Setelah itu, hening pun terjadi, sampai akhirnya Hiashi memecahnya.

''Oh ya, bukankah kalian hari ini sekolah ?'' tanya Hiashi.

''Ah, benar.'' timpal Naruto.

''Baiklah, aku pergi kekamar mandi dulu.'' ucap Hanabi sebelum berjalan cepat agar mereka bertiga(Naruto, Hinata, Hiashi) tidak melihat wajahnya yang memerah.

''O-Otou-san, aku akan menyiapka sarapan.'' kata Hinata yang mendapat anggukan dari Hiashi.

Kemudian, Hiashi berpindah tempat duduk disamping Naruto.

''Hei Naruto, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang mereka berdua ?'' tanya Hanabi kepada Naruto.

''Mereka baik, manis, cantik dan masih banyak keistimewaan dalam diri mereka.'' kata Naruto.

''Kau pilih siapa diantara mereka ?'' tanya Hiashi.

''Dua-duanya juga boleh.'' kata Naruto yang belum ngeh sama pertanyaan Hiashi.

''Ternyata kau serakah juga ya Naruto? Kau ingin menikahi kedua putriku sekaligus?'' tanya Hiashi.

''Eh ! Bu-bukan begitu, hanya saja...''

''Hahaha.. Santai saja Naruto, aku hanya bercanda.'' kata Hiashi sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Naruto.

''Hah haha hah.'' sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa tertawa garing sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

.

.

Konoha High School, merupakan tempat sekolah unggul di Konoha.

 **Tap tap tap**

Suara langkah kaki menggema dikoridor kelas. Tapi kita tidak akan membicarakan tentang suara kaki tersebut, tetapi kita akan membahas keadaan kelas X-A.

Sorang pemuda cool dan berambut emo, sebut saja namanya Sasuke. Dia sedang termenung..eh!, bukan, lebih tepatnya memandang seorang perempuan berambut bubble gum yang sedang mengobrol dengan beberapa temannya.

Naruto yang berada tak jauh dari Sasuke, menghampiri sosok cool tersebut. Sebenarnya Naruto sudah berulang kali melihat Sasuke menatap perempuan bernama Sakura. Naruto berpikir bahwa temannya ini menyukai Sakura..tidak, lebih tepatnya mencintai Sakura.

''Teme.'' panggil Naruto setelah berada disamping Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak mendengar teguran Naruto, pandangannya terus tertuju pada si Pink tersebut.

''Oi Teme.'' panggil Naruto lagi sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke.

''Ah ! Iya Sakura-chan.''

''Eh?''

Krik krik..krik krik

Seluruh kelas sunyi ketika Sasuke menyebut nama Sakura. Sedangkan Sasuke ia hanya menutup mulutnya dengan erat, Naruto yang dipanggil 'Sakura' oleh Sasuke, alisnya bertemu(bingung).

Sakura yang mendengar namanya terpanggil oleh Sasuke langsung memerah wajahnya. Berbeda dengan Sakura, berbeda lagi dengan wanita yang lai, kecuali Hinata.

''Wahh! Ternyata Sasuke-kun menyukai Sakura.''

''Sayang sekali ya, aku terlambat.''

Kira-kira seperti itulah tanggapan dari para siswi lainnya, kecuali Hinata.

''Ne, jadi kau menyukai Sakura ya ?'' tanya Naruto berbisik kearah Sasuke.

"'U-urusai.'' kata Sasuke sebelum bediri dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan kelas.

''OI ! TEME ! APA KAU INGIN MEMBOLOS, HAH ?'' teriak Naruto saat Sasuke pergi keluar.

''Ahh! Teme sialan.'' kesal Naruto berlari mengekor Sasuke.

Ditoilet khusus lelaki...

Sasuke berdiri disebuah wastafel, tak berapa lama datanglah Naruto.

''Oi Teme.'' panggil Naruto setelah berada disamping Naruto.

''Hah~. Naruto, apa kau tau apa yang terjadi denganku ?'' tanya Sasuke yang melihat dirinya dikaca toilet.

''Mungkin itulah yang dinamakan cinta. Apa kau mencintai Sakura ?'' tebak Naruto.

''Entahlah. Hah~'' desah Sasuke.

''Jika memang kau mencintai Sakura, kau hanya peelu menyatakan cinta padanya.'' kata Naruto menatap Naruto.

''Aku...tidak tau caranya.'' ucapan Sasuke sukses membuat Naruto ndongkol.

''Kau tidak tau?.'' tanya Naruto nunjuk-nunjuk wajah sok cool Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya bisa menggeleng mendapat pertanyaan semacam itu.

''Dasar kau ini. Kau hanya perlu mengatakan seperti ini '''' Oh Sakura-chan, aku sangat mencintaimu.'''''' kata Naruto mempraktekkan nada dan gerakannya.

Dengan posisi Naruto yang berjongkok dihadapan Sasuke seperti pria yang nenyatakan cinta kepada sang pujaan hati.

 **Cklek**

'' Eh ?'' masuklah seseorang lelaki yang melihat kejadian ditoilet.

''Maaf mengganggu.'' kata sosok tersebut, lalu keluar dari toilet. Tapi tak berapa lama...

''OII ! NARUTO DAN SASUKE ADALAH PASANGAN YAOI !'' teriak sosok barusan yang membuat Naruto dan Sasuke hampir mati ditempat.

.

.

Akhirnya istirahat telah tiba, saatnya beberapa murid mengisi perut mereka yang cacingnya udah minta makan. (Pada cacingan semua nih anak).

''Ne, Naruto, apa kau mau kekantin bersamaku ?'' tanya gadis pirang gaya ponitail bernama Ino Yamanaka.

''Eee... Sebenarnya aku mau, tapi...e ehh.'' Naruto tidak bisa melanjukan perkataannya saat Ino menarik tangannya.

''Tu-tunggu Ino.''

''Cepat Naruto.'' Ino terus menarik tangan Naruto, tak memperdulikan bila tangan Naruto akan terlepas dari tubuh Naruto.

Akhirnya mereka sampai dikantin.

''Naruto, kau ingin makan apa ? Biar aku yang traktir.'' kata Ino membuat Naruto merasa tidak enak karena ia ditraktir perempuan.

''Tidak perlu Ino, aku juga bawa uang kok.'' kata Naruto.

''Baiklah, kau ingin pesan apa ? Aku yang akan membawakannya.'' kata Ino mendapat anggukan dari Naruto.

''Semangkok ramen ekstra 'naruto'.''

Ino mengangguk mendengar pesanan Naruto dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang duduk dibangku kantin. Biasanya jika kekantin, ia sering bersama Sasuke. Bicara soal Sasuke, dimana dia sekarang ? Dan Ino, biasanya ia dan perempuan bubble gum yang sering bersama, tapi dimana Sakura ?

.

.

Di atap sekolah~~

Kita lihat keberadaan si pantat ayam...eh, maksudnya Sasuke. Dan jangan lupakan gadis tsundere yang juga bersama Sasuke, namanya Sakura.

Hanya ada mereka berdua diatap sekolah, membuat l Sasuke dan Sakura sedikit gugup+canggung. Dan mereka saling menatap dalam jarak yang sangat... Jauh. Yah... Sakura duduk dibangku atap dan Sasuke sendiri duduk dipagar pinggir atap.

''A-ano... Sasuke-kun, ada apa kau membawaku kesini ?'' tanya Sakura dengan wajah memerah.

''Hn.'' Hanya itu yang Sasuke katakan.

Sakura menatap Sasuke penuh tanya, 'Apa Sasuke kebelet ?'

''Sasuke-kun?''

''Hn.'' lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya mengatakan 'Hn' karena...

'Kuso! Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan.' Batin Sasuke nangis darah. Sungguh tak mudah seorang Uchiha Sasuke mengungkapkan sesuatu yang menurutnya memalukan.

''Sasuke-kun, jika tidak ada urusan, aku...''

''Tunggu !'' potong Sasuke-kun dengan cepat bagai Hiraishin.

''I-iya...''

''Ah ! Go-gomen, aku membuatmu takut.'' Ucap Sasuke dibalas anggukan oleh Sakura.

''Ja-jadi... Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan ?''

''Hahh~ Baiklah. Begini...'' Sasuke berjalan pelan kearah Sakura duduk, membuat jantung sang wanita berdugem ria didalam.

Sasuke mengukuti gaya Naruto saat ditoilet tadi. Menempelkan lutut kanannya kelantai atap sebagai tumpuan badan, serta kedua tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Sakura. Bahkan bisa dilihat wajah Sakura memerah bak lopster rebus.

''... Sakura... Sudah lama aku merasakan ini semua. Rasa ini tidak dapat ku tahan lagi. Rasa yang tidak ku ketahui rasa apa ini. Hingga aku menyadari dengan pasti perasaan yang kurasakan padamu. Sakura...''

''I-i-i-iya...'' ucap Sakura gagap melebihi Hinata.

''Maukah kau... Menjadi kekasih ku ?''

''E'emm...'' Sakura mengangguk malu menandakan ia mau menjadi pacar Sasuke.

''Benarkah ? Arigatou, Sakura-chan...''

 **Greb**

''Eh !...''

Sakura terkejut saat Sasuke memeluknya dengan tiba-tiba dan hasilnya... Badan Sakura lemas dan pingsan.

''Aishiteru... Sakura-chan...''

''...''

''Sakura-chan ?''

''...''

''Sakura-chan, kau masih disana?''

''...''

Sasuke memanggil Sakura berkali-kali, namun tak ada jawaban dari perempuan Tsundere ini. Merasa tidak ada pergerakan dari Sakura, Sasuke memutuskan untuk melihat keberadaan Sakura.

''Loh ? Sakura-chan ?''

Sakura telah pingsan dengan setetes darah segar keluar dari hidungnya, disertai senyum bahagia...

.

.

Back to Naruto & Ino

''Ahh... Kenyangnya...''

Naruto hanya tersenyum garing mendengar pernyataan Ino. Bagaimana tidak kenyang, Ino menghabiskan emat mangkok ramen ekstra jumbo, dan ia hanya berkomentar ''kenyangnya''. Naruto heran sendiri, nih perut cewek karet apa, ya?

''Ano... Ino-san, tumben kamu mengajakku makan bersama di kantin.'' Naruto membuka pembicaraan setelah sekian lama berdiam.

''Jadi, aku tidak boleh mengajakmu ?'' tanya Ino dengan wajah dibut-buat sedih.

''Bu-bukan begitu, hanya saja kau tidak pernah mengajakku kekantin sebelumnya.'' Kata Naruto cepat sebelum Ino merasa sakit hati.

''Ohh... Begitu. Haha... Tidak apa-apa sih, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu saja.''

Perkataan Ino hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

''Oh, ya. Apa nanti malam kau ada urusan atau kerjaan gitu ?'' Ino menghadapkan dirinya kearah Naruto.

''Tidak ada. Emang kenapa ?'' tanya Naruto sambil memakan ramen yang masih setengah.

''Bukan apa-apa, hanya ingin main ke apartemenmu. Kau tinggal diapartemen kan ?''

Naruto menggosok-nggosok janggutnya berpikir.

''Untuk saat ini sih iya, tapi dua hari lagi aku akan pindah.''

''Pindah ? Kemana ?'' tanya Ino menatap Naruto penasaran.

''Kerumah teman ayahku.'' Balas Naruto singkat.

''Ohh.. Berarti nanti malam kau masih di apartemen, kan ?'' pertanyaan Ino dibalas gelengan pelan dari Naruto, menandakan ia tidak ada di apartemen.

''Sepertinya tidak, aku akan menginap dirumah Hinata-chan.'' Kata Naruto membuat Ino sedikit syok dan terkejut.

''Hi-Hinata ? Kenapa kau bisa tinggal disana ? Apa kalian ada hubungan sepesial ?'' wajah Ino langsung menampakkan wajah penasarannya.

''Tidak juga, sih... Ayah Hinata-chan adalah teman ayah ku.'' dan untuk untuk kesekian kalinya, Ino dibuat terkejut lagi oleh perkataan Naruto.

''Ehh ! Ayah Hinata-chan teman ayahmu ? Ja-jadi dua hari lagi kau tinggal di rumah Hinata ? Kok, bisa ?''

''Yahh... Ini karena perintah mutlak dari Hanabi, adiknya Hinata-chan..'' jawab Naruto seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

''So-souka..'' balas Ino dengan wajah aneh yang tiba-tiba tercetak diwajahnya.

'Jadi Naruto-kun takut dengan anak-anak ya.'

'' Dan jika nanti malam kau ingin main ke apartemen ku, datanglah kerumah Hinata-chan. Aku ada di sana.'' Ucap Naruto mendapat anggukan pasrah dari Ino.

''Baiklah, nanti malam aku akan kerumah Hinata.'' Ucap Ino dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

''Ino-san, berhubung bel sekolah sebentar lagi akan berbunyi, lebih baik kita kembali kekelas.''

Ino mengangguk membalas perkataan Naruto, Kemudian berdiri dari duduknya dan kembali ke kelas bersama Naruto.

.

.

 **Krinnggggggggggggggg~~**

Bunyi lonceng panjang menunjukkan bel pulang sekolah telah tiba.

Didalam kelas XI-A

''Baiklah, anak-anak... Berhubung bel sudah berbunyi, mari kita mengakhiri pelajaran ini. Tapi sebelum itu, masukkan buku-buku kalian kedalam tas dan pastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal.''

''Ha'i, Sensei !''

''Dan jangan lupa kerjakan tugas kelompok yang tadi Sensei bagikan.''

''Ha'i, Sensei.''

.

.

''Hinata ! Naruto ! Tunggu !''

Sebuah teriakan menghentikan dua sejoli yang sedang asiknya berjalan berdampingan. Mereka berdua memutar tubuh mereka kebelakang, mendapatkan seorang perempuan berambut pirang pucat gaya ponytail tengah berlari mengejar mereka. Dan jangan lupakan sesuatu yang bergoyang pada perempuan tersebut.(Author hentai #plak)

''Ino/-chan ?'' gumam Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan.

''Hah...hah...hah... Huhh... Lelahnya !'' setelah sampai didepan Naruto dan Hinata, Ino mengatur nafasnya yang keluar masuk dengan cepat.

''A-ano... Ino-chan, kenapa kau me-mengejar kami ?'' tanya Hinata membuka pembicaraan dengan pertanyaan yang tertuju kepada Ino.

''Hehehe... Bukan apa-apa, hanya ingin membahas kerja kelompok yang diberi Sensei tadi.'' Jawab Ino dengan cengirannya.

''Ohh... Souka. Apa yang ingin Ino-chan tanyakan ?''

Naruto hanya diam mendengarkan pembicaraan dua wanita didepannya.

''Bagaimana kalau kita mengerjakan dirumah mu saja ?'' usul Ino mendapat anggukan dari Hinata.

''Ummu... Baiklah.''

''Oh ya, bukankah Sakura-chan juga kelompok kita ?'' tanya Ino lagi mengingat sensei menyertakan Sakura dalam kelompok mereka.

''Hu'um... A-pa kita perlu memberi tahu Sakura-chan ?'' perkataan Hinata dibalas gelengan dari Ino.

''Kalo masalah Forehead, biar aku yang urus. Nanti malam aku dan Forehead akan datang kerumah mu, Hinata.'''

''Humm..'' Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Ino

''Baiklah... Sang surya telah meninggi, lebih baik kita pulang. Kau mau pulang bersama kami, Ino-san ?'' Naruto yang sudah merasa panas karena terik matahari mengusulkan pendapat untuk segera kembali kerumah masing-masing, kecuali Naruto yang akan menginap dirumah Hinata.

''Hmmm... Baiklah.''

Dan mereka betiga berjalan bersama menuju kerumah masing-masing, dengan Naruto yang berada ditengah

.

.

''Tadaima.''

Dua orang pemuda pemudi memasuki sebuah rumah tradisional Jepang.

''Okaeri, Hinata-nee, Naru-nii. Kenapa kalian pulang sedikit terlambat ?'' ucap seorang gadis berumur sekitar 14 thn membalas ucapan dua remaja tadi.

''Ah. Maaf, Hanabi-chan. Kami makan siang dulu tadi, di kedai ramen Ichiraku.'' Jawab pemuda yang dipanggil Naru-nii, atau yang biasa dikenal Naruto.

''Hmmph... Makan tidak mengajak-ngajak. Kalian curang.'' Hanabi yang dari tadi siang belum makan, memprotes perkataan Naruto.

''Gomen, Hanabi-chan. Tapi Hanabi-chan sudah makan, kan ?'' tanya Hinata dengan suara sedikit bersalah.

Hanabi hanya menggeleng menandakan ia belum makan siang ini.

''Belum ? Kenapa kau tidak makan ?''

''Tadi rencananya Hana mau makan, tapi lebih menyenangkan kalau kita makan bersama. Jadi Hana menunggu kalian agar kita bisa maka bersama. Tapi kalian... Hiks...''

Naruto dan Hinata terlihat panik saat melihat Hanabi menundukan kepala dengan isakan yang terdengar.

''E-eh ! Ha-Hanabi-chan. Ja-jangan menangis... Aduhhh... Bagaimana ini.'' Kata Hinata panik melihat adiknya menangis.

Naruto mencari cara agar Hanabi berhenti menangis.

''Ah ! Hanabi-chan, bagaimana kalau aku membuatkanmu makan ?'' usul Naruto dengan wajah berharap Hanabi mau berhenti menangis. Terkadang Naruto bingung dengan sikap Hanabi yang berubah-ubah. Terkadang sikapnya seperti orang dewasa, dan rerkadang seperti anak-anak.

''Ta-tapi sama saja aku akan makan sendirian..hiks..''

''Aku akan menyuapimu.''

''Eh !'' Hanabi dan Hinata mengucapkan pekikan bersamaan karena terkejut mendengar perkataan Naruto.

''Ho-hontou ?'' tanya Hanabi yang sudah selesai dengan tangisannya.

''Ee... Y-ya.. Hontou desu ka.'' Jawab Naruto tidak yakin. Pasalnya ia mengucapkan ''Aku akan menyuapimu'' tanpa terpikirkan. Kalimat itu keluar dengan sendirinya, seolah tidak ingin Hanabi menangis.

''Yey ! Arigatou, Nii-chan.'' Kata Hanabi bahagia. Hanabi dengan segera berlari kearah dapur.

''Na-Naruto-kun, maaf ya sudah merepotkan mu.'' Ucao Hinata dengan wajah bersalah.

''Hihihi... Tidak masalah. Baiklah, aku kedapur dulu ya, mau memasakkan makanan untuk Hanabi-chan.'' Naruto yang akan beranjak dari tempatnya sempat tertunda saat Hinata menahan tangan Naruto.

''Na-Naruto-kun, le-lebih baik Naruto-kun ganti baju dahulu.'' Ucap Hinata yang mengingatkan Naruto bahwa pemuda didepannya sedang mengenakan seragam.

''Tidak masalah, Hinata-chan. Emm... Aku kedapur dulu, ya.'' Naruto melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda menuju dapur.

Setelah Naruto pergi, Hinata kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk berganti baju.

Sedangkan Naruto yang sudah berada didapur, mempersiapkan alat untuk memasaknya. Dan Hanabi yang duduk di kursi ruang makan dapur, jangan lupakan senyum bahagia yang terus terpasang diwajahnya.

''Hanabi-chan, kau igin makan apa ?'' tanya Naruto menatap Hanabi yang senyum-senyum gaje.

''Emmm... Nasi goreng saja juga boleh, Nii-chan.'' Perkataan Hanabi segera dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

''Baiklah. Nasi goreng spesial ala Naruto, yang di khususkan untuk Hanabi Hime.'' Kata Naruto sukses membuat wajah Hanabi memerah.

Dengan cekatan, Naruto meracik bumbu-bumbu yang akan digunakan untuk memasak nasi goreng. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Naruto mempersiapkan masakannya. Naruto meletakkan seporsi nasi goreng dipiring makan, serta secangkir teh hangat yang entak sejak kapan tersedia.

''Yosh ! Nasi goreng ala Naruto sudah siap !'' seru Naruto seraya berjalan menuju Hanabi berada.

Setelah tiba di samping Hanabi, Naruto meletakkan makanan buatannya di depan Hanabi.

''Silahkan dinikmati, Hanabi-sama...'' ucap Naruto membungkuk ala pelayan kerajaan.

''Mou~ Naru-nii lupa ya, kan Naru-nii berjanji akan menyuapiku.'' Ucap Hanabi seraya menggembungkan pipinya, serta bibirnya yang dimajukan.

''Hahaha... Kau lucu sekali jika sedang ngambek, ya.'' Naruto mencubit pipi Hanabi yang menggembung, menyebabkan aduhan dari si empu.

''Adududuh.. Ittai, sakit Nii-san. Hmph..''

''Habisnya kau imut jika sedang manyun.'' lagi-lagi perkataan Naruto membuat wajah Hanabi memerah kembali.

''U-urusai ! Sekarang suapi aku.'' Perintah Hanabi sedikit menundukkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan Naruto.

''Iya, iya.'' Naruto duduk dibangku sebelah Hanabi. Mengambil piring yang ia letakkan tadi.

''Baiklah, Hanabi-chan. Buka mulutmu... Aaa'..''

Hanabi mengikuti perkataan Naruto, membuka mulutnya agar Naruto bisa memasukkan sesendok nasi kedalam mulutnya.

Mata Hanabi membulat setelah merasakan masakan Naruto.

''U-uhh... Oishi...'' gumam Hanabi berdecak kagum. Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum senang karena masakan sederhananya terasa enak.

''Bagaimana rasanya, Hanabi-chan.'' Tanya Naruto dengan senyumnya.

''Masakan Nii-chan enak.'' Gumam Hanabi.

''Kau bilang apa ?'' tanya Naruto pura-pura tidak dengar.

''Ummu.. Ano... Ma-masakanmu...enak, Nii-chan.'' ucap Hanabi menundukkan kepalanya.

''Arigatou... Mau lagi ?'' Naruto menyodorkan sesendok nasi lagi setelah mendapat anggukan dari Hanabi.

Dan makan siang Hanabi berlangsung dengan acara suapan dari Naruto. Dan untuk Hinata, sepertinya dia sedang tidur di kamarnya.

.

.

 **19 : 45**

 **Tok tok tok**

Tiga ketukan pintu berasal dari sebuah rumah tradisionall khas Jepang yang mana letak keluarga Hyuuga tinggal.

''Iya sebentar !'' Hanabi berjalan kearah pintu setelah menyahut ketukan pintu tadi.

 **Cklek**

''Hai, Hina.. Eh ?!'' ucapan dua pemudi yang berdiri didepan pintu terhenti saat menyadari bahwa yang membuka pintu bukan teman sekelasnya, Hinata.

''Hanabi ?''

''Sakura-nee, Ino-nee. Ada apa malam-malam kalian kemari ?'' tanya Hanabi dengan wajah bingungnya.

''Ah, tidak. Hanya ingin mengerjakan tugas dari sekolah.'' Jawab Sakura seraya tersenyum.

''Tugas kelompok, ya ?'' tanya Hanabi lagi.

''Iya. Tadi ada tugas kelompok dari sekolah.'' Kali ini giliran Ino yang menjawab.

''Malam-malam begini baru ingin mengerjakan ?''

Sakura dan Ino hanya cengengesan mendengar perkataan Hanabi.

''Baiklah, lebih baik kalian masuk terlebih dahulu. Aku akan memanggil Hinata-nee.''

''Permisi..'' ucap Sakura dan Ino bersamaa seraya memasuki rumah keluarga Hyuuga.

''Hinata-nee ! Teman mu datang.'' Ucap Hanabi seraya mencari keberadaan Hinata.

''Iya ! Sebentar, Hanabi-chan, Nee-san mu sedang ada di kamar mandi.'' Bukan Hinata yang menjawab, melainkan Naruto yang berada didapur.

''Hinata-nee, sedang ada dikamar mandi.'' Ulang Hanabi kepada Sakura dan Ino.

Sakura dan Ino hanya mengangguk. Tak berapa lama, Naruto datang sambil membawa sebuah nampan yang diatasnya telah diletakkan teko yang bersisi teh hangat, serta lima buah gelas yang terbuat dari bambu. Sungguh kental sekali ke-tradisional-an tempat ini, tapi elegan.

''Maaf menunggu lama.'' Ucap Naruto setelah menaruh bawaannya dimeja.

''Silahkan diminum, Nee-san.'' Kata Hanabi yang sudah duduk sofa.

Sakura dan Ino hanya mengangguk sebelum melakukan yang Hanabi katakan.

''Oh ya, Naruto-kun. Tadi siang aku sudah mencari bahan di internet, tapi ada yang membuat ku kurang paham.'' Kata Ino membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

''Apa itu ?'' tanya Naruto memfokuskan pandangannua kearah Ino yang merogoh sesuatu dikantong celanya.

''Sebentar...'' Ino mengeluarkan smartphonenya sebelum menekan-nekan layar benda itu.

''Ini...'' kata Ino seraya menyerahkan HP nya kepada Naruto.

''Hmm...'' gumam Naruto menatap beberapa kata yang tertera dilayar kaca HP Ino.

''Jadi begitu...'' Naruto manggut-manggut menandakan ia sudah mulai paham dengan kalimat yang ia baca.

''Kau mengerti Naruto ?'' tanya Sakura ikut dalam pembicaraan.

''He'em... Itu sangat mudah.'' Ucap Naruto menyerahkan kembali benda persegi panjang itu kepada pemiliknya.

''Memangnya tugas apa sih, Nii-chan ?'' tanya Hanabi dengan wajah bingungnya.

Saat Naruto akan menjawab pertanyaan Hanabi, seseorang memotong perkataannya.

''Ahh ! Kalian sudah datang.'' Sebuah suara merdu nan lembut memasuki indra pendengaran mereka berempat.

''Hai, Hinata.'' Sapa Ino dan Sakura bersamaan.

''Sudah selesai ?'' tanya Naruto yang hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Hinata.

''Sekarang giliranku kekamar mandi. Sudah mau keluar, nih..'' Naruto pergi kekamar mandi dengan terburu-buru karena sebenarnya dari tadi Naruto sudah menahan panggilan alamnya.

''Hinata, kita kerjakan kapan tugasnya.'' Tanya Sakura menatap Hinata yang sudah duduk disofa.

''Ba-bagaimana jika sekarang ?'' saran Hinata dijawab dengan gelengan kepala dari Sakura.

''Kita tunggu Naruto saja.'' Kata Sakura.

Sedangkan Ino hanya diam menikmati teh buatan Naruto.

''Ino ?''

''Hmm?'' gumam Ino melirik Sakura seraya tak henti-henti meminum teh yang menurutnya nikmat.

''Kau dari tadi minum terus. Apa kau tidak kenyang air, hem ? Dasar gemuk.''

Prrooffftt

Mendengar perkataan Sakura, Ino dengan reflek menyemburkan air yang hampir masuk ketenggorokan. Dan sialnya, air semburan Ino dengan telak mengenai mengenai wajah Hanabi yang duduk disofa depan Ino.

''Aahhrrgg ! Ino-nee !'' protes Hanabi.

Hinata dan Sakura hanya dapat menahan tawa melihat kejadian didepannya.

''Ah! Maaf, Hanabi-chan, aku tak sengaja.'' ucap Ino seraya membantu membersihkan wajah Hanabi.

Dan seterusnya hanya diisi dengan selingan candaan dan sedikit pertengkaran oleh Ino dan Sakura.

''Maaf menunggu lama.''

Hinata, Ino, Sakura dan Hanabi memusatkan pandangan mereka keasal suara, dan menemukan Naruto yang berjalan kearah mereka.

''Kau lama sekali, Naruto-kun.'' Protes Ino yang disetujui oleh yang lainnya, kecuali Naruto, Hanabi, dan Hinata.

''Ahahaha... Gomen, tadi susah sekali keluar.'' Ucap Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

''Baiklah, karena Naruto-san sudah dtang, lebih baik kita kerjakan sekarang.'' Kata Sakura.

''Hem. Itu benar. Ba-baiklah, lebih baik kita mengerjakan dikamarku saja.'' Usul Hinata.

''Ayo..'' seru Ino berjalan mendahului yang lain, kemudian Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, dan Hanabi mengekor dibelakang.

Yahh... Sebenernya memang Hanabi tidak ikut campur dalam tugas kakaknya, tapi daripada sendirian diruang tamu, lebih baik ia ikut kekamar Hinata. Bahkan Hiashi masih belum pulang dari kantornya.

Baru beberapa langkah, ponsel Naruto berdering, menandakan bahwa ada seseorang yang menelponnya. Ponsel yang beberapa bulan lalu ia beli.

Mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya, menatap nama yang tertera dilayar ponsel itu.

Jiraiya Jiji no Ero

Itulah nama yang tertera dilayar ponsel tersebut.

''Moshi-moshi...'' salam Naruto setelah menekan tombol jawab.

''Moshi-moshi mo, Naruto-chan.'' Balas Jiraiya melalui telpone.

''Ada apa...''

''Naruto.'' Potong Jairaya cepat, menandakan ada keseriusan yang ingin dibicarakan.

''Ha'i''

''Naruto, datanglah ke perusahaan Namikaze Corp secepatnya.'' Kata Jiraiya dengan serius.

''Tapi ada apa, Ji...''

''Cepatlah..!''

Tuut tuut tuut

Jiraiya segera mematikan panggilannya setelah memotong perkataa Naruto.

''Ada apa, Naru-nii ?'' tanya Hanabi setelah Naruto memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku celana.

''Tidak ada apa-apa. Oh ya, Hanabi-chan, boleh aku pinjam sepedamu ?'' tanya Naruto.

''Hem.'' angguk Hanabi.

Tapi Naruto berpikir lagi, jika ia naik sepeda akan lama.

''Ee... Hanabi-chan, tidak jadi, deh. Aku naik taxi saja.''

''Ano, untuk tugas sekolah, kalian jawab dahulu yang kalian tahu. Sisanya biar aku yang menyelesaikannya.''kata Naruto dibalas angguka dari yang lain, kecuali Hanabi.

''Baiklah, minna. Aku pergi dulu.'' Naruto dengan segera melenggang pergi.

.

.

 **20 : 22**

Sebuah perusahan megah berdiri kokoh dengan beberapa mobil terparkir dengan apik dibawah sinar rembulan. Terdapat 3 buah pos penjagaan dan beberapa orang yang menjaga gerbang.

Didepan perusahan tersebut, sebuah taxi berhenti tepat didepan gerbang. Keluarlah seorang pemuda dari bangku penumpang sebelum taxi tadi berjalan meninggalkan si pemuda.

''Hahh... Sudah lama aku tidak datang kesini.'' gumam pemuda tersebut yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Naruto.

Tapi pandangannya berali kepada seseorang berpakaian seperti security berjalan kearahnya.

''Permisi, apa anda Uzumaki Naruto ?'' tanya security tadi setelah berhenti didepan Naruto.

''Ha'i. Saya Naruto.''

''Baiklah, Ojou-sama. Jiraiya-sama telah menungu anda. Mari saya antar.''

''Tidak perlu, Oyaji-san. Aku bisa sendiri.'' Kata Naruto serya melenggang pergi memasuki gerbang kantor Namikaze Corp.

.

.

 **Tok tok tok**

''Masuk.'' Terdengar sebuah suara dari dalam setelah seorang pemuda mengetuk pintu disalah satu ruangan.

 **Cklek**

Masuklah seorang pemuda pirang, berjalan menuju kearah pria paruhbaya berambut putih yang duduk dibalik meja yang penuh dengan beberapa berkas dan beberapa kertas. Pemuda pirang tadi berdiri didepan meja.

''Ada ap...''

''Duduk.'' Perintah pria paruhbaya itu dengan tegas. Matanya menatap lekat pemuda pirang yang menuruti perintahnya.

Setelah pemuda tersebut duduk dengan nyaman, ia berniat mengeluarkan suara, namun lagi-lagi perkataannya sudah dipotong oleh pria didepannya.

''Naruto. Apa kau tau alasan aku memanggilmu kesini ?''

Pemuda yang sudah diketahui bernama Naruto hanya menggeleng menandakan ia tidak tau alasan dirinya diperintah menghadap kakek angkatnya ini.

''Hahh... Baiklah. Naruto... Kau sudah tau bahwa aku sudah tua. Sudah saatnya aku menghabiskan waktu tuaku untuk sesuatu yang damai...'' kata Jiraiya menggantung.

Naruto hanya mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Jiraiya.

''... Mungkin sudah saatnya kau tampil di perusahaan ini...''

''Tunggu dulu !'' potong Naruto cepat. Tak peduli itu sopan atau tidak. ''Jadi Jiji memanggilku kesini karena Jiji ingin aku jadi pemimpin perusahaan ini ?'' lanjut Naruto.

Jiraiya diam sesaat sebelum memejamkan matanya. Menghembuskan nafas berat.

''Iya.'' Jawab Jiraiya sukses membuat Naruto sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya.

''Tapi kenapa mendadak seperti ini, Jiji ? Bukan kah kita bisa membicarakan ini terle...''

''Dengar dulu, Naruto !'' lagi-lagi perkataan Naruto dengan tegas terpotong oleh Jiraiya.

''Aku tau kau masihlah seorang siswa, namun tanggung jawabmu sebagai penerus Namikaze Corp sangatlah penting, Naruto. Dan kau sudah mapan untuk masalah ini. Kau sudah mampu untuk meneruskan perusahaan ini.''

Naruto diam mendengarkan. Tak ada niat untuk penentang atau menanggapi.

''Ketahuilah, Naruto... Tou-chan mu berharap kaulah yang meneruskan perusahaannya. Namun waktu itu kau masih kecil. Kau masih belum mengerti masalah politik. Maka akulah yang meruskan sampai kau sudah siap meneruskan Namikaze Corp.'' Setelah itu Jiraiya diam menatap Naruto yang menampakkan raut wajah berpikir keras.

''Hahh~... Wakatta. Aku akan meneruskan perusahaan ini.'' Kata Naruto setelah sekian lama terdiam.

''Hem... Terima kasih karena kau sudah memahaminya. Malam ini kau akan menginap disini. Aku akan mengajarimu tata cara menjadi CEO yang efisien.''

''Tidak bisa, Jiji. Aku ada tugas sekolah. Nanti larut malam aku akan pulang.'' Kata Naruto dibalas anggukan oleh Jiraiya.

''Baiklah. Untuk masalah sekolah, kau lanjutkan saja pendidikanmu. Setelah pulang sekolah kau bisa datang kesini.'' Kata Jiraiya menasihati.''Dan malam ini aku akan mengajarimu beberapa tahapan menjadi CEO yang pandai dan cerdik. Serta bermain dengan jujur.'' Lanjut Jiraiya.

Dalam malam ini adalah malam panjang untuk Naruto. Lembur dihari pertama ia latihan. Tapi sebelum itu, ia menghubungi telephone rumah Hyuuga untuk mengabari bahwa ia akan pulang malam. Ia tak ingin membuat Hanabi dan Hinata khawatir.

.

.

Sudah lebih seminggu Naruto menjalani tugasnya sebagai pemimpin Namikaze Corp, tapi masih dalam bimbingan Jiraiya.

Selama Naruto sibuk dengan kerja barunya,beberapa orang mulai resah dengan hal ini. Tapi bukan resah karena meragukan skil dari pemuda tersebut, melainkan resah karena orang-orang itu jarang menghabiskan waktu dengan Naruto. Orang-orang itu adalah Hanabi, Hinata, dan Ino.

Yahh.. Semenjak Naruto jadi CEO, ia selalu menghabiskan waktu dikantor. Seperti saat ini. Duduk diam diatas kursi, mengamati beberapa kata yang tercetak disebuah kertas yang ia pegang.

''Ano... Jiji, ini maksudnya apa, ya ?'' tanya Naruto kepada Jiraiya yang duduk disampingnya.

''Itu penawaran kerjasama dengan Sabaku Corp.'' Kata Jiraiya. Tak berapa lama kemudian, ponsel Jiraiya berdering, mengharuskan si empu mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

''Ya, halo...''

''Ah.. Begitu.''

''Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan segera kesana.''

Jiraiya mengakhiri panggilannya, kemudian menatap Naruto yang pandangan masih terfokus kepada beberapa kertas dan sesekali menuliskan sesuatu dikertas itu.

''Naruto, aku ada urusan mendadak. Kau selesaikan dahulu beberapa forum yang kau pahami, sisanya biarkan aku yang menyelesaikannya.'' Ucap jiraiya dibalas anggukan dari Naruto.

Setelah Jiraiya pergi, hanya ada Naruto sendiri didalam. Tapi tak berapa lama, telephone khusus kantor berdering.

''Halo, dengan Uzumaki Naruto disini. Ada yang bisa saya bantu ?'' tanya Naruto sopan.

''Permisi, Uzumaki-sama. Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan anda.'' Ucap seseorang dibalik telepon. Didengar dari suaranya, sudah dipastikan sipenelepon seorang wanita. Dan ia merupakan seorang manager yang bertugas dibagian lantai bawah.

''Siapa ?'' tanya Naruto heran. Pasalnya ia sama sekali tidak ada janji ataupun meeting dengan seseorang.

''Dia seorang gadis berumur sekitar... E ehh ! Tunggu, Nona !''

''HALO, NARUTO-NII !''

Dengan refleks Naruto menjauhkan telinganya mendengar perkataan (lebih tepatnya teriakan) dari balik telpon.

''A-ahh...'' lenguh Naruto mengorek telinganya.

''Eee... Hanabi-chan kah ?'' tanya Naruto memastikan. Pasalnya dari suaranya sudah diketahui bahwa dia Hanabi yang dengan seenaknya dengan paksa mengambil telephone dari sang manager.

''Ha'i. Ini aku, Nii-chan.'' Balas Hanabi dari seberang sana.

''Ohh... Apa ada sesuatu yang penting, Hanabi-chan ?''' tanya Naruto memastikan tidak ada masalah yang terjadi.

''Hehehe... Tidak ada, hanya... Tunggu dulu, Nee-san.'' Ucap Hanabi entah kepada siapa.

''Kembalikan Nona, nanti Uzumaki-sama bisa marah.'' samar-samar Naruto mendengar managernya berbicara kepada Hanabi. Naruto sudah menebak pasti mereka sedang berebut telephone.

''Tunggu sebentar, Nee-san.''

Naruto yang sepertinya bosan dengan suara kegaduhan yang terjadi, berbicara melalui telephone nya.

''Hanabi-chan... Halo.''

''Ahh... Iya, Nii-chan... Tunggu sebentar, Nee-san ! Kau tidak sabaran. Ya, Naruto-nii, ada apa.'' Tanya Hanabi.

Sepertinya kegaduhan tadi masih belum reda.

''Hanabi, kau mintalah Nee-san yang didepanmu untuk mengantarmu kesini.'' Kata Naruto tak ingin memperpanjang keributan.

''Ha'i, Naruto-nii.'' Terdengar suara Hanabi yang gembira dari balik telepon.

 **Tut tut tut...**

Hanabi telah mematikan panggilan. Dan sekarang Naruto bisa mengerjakan beberapa data dengan nyaman. Namun suasana ini tidak bertahan lama ketika terdengar suara gemerucuk berasal dari perut Naruto.

''Ugh... Lapar. Hahh... Apa menjadi pekerja kantoran harus seperti ini ?'' tanya Naruto lesu.

''Andai ada seorang malaikat kawaii datang memberikan makanan. Dengan begitu aku akan bersyukur dan akan menikahinya.'' Ucap Naruto mulai menghayal.

''Hahaha... Sepertinya aku sudah mulai gila karena rasa lapar ini. Manamungkin ada seorang malaikat kawaii yang membawakanku makan. Aku sudah mulai mengha...''

 **Cklek**

''Halo, Nii-chan !'' seorang gadis berambut coklat masuk kedalam ruangan Naruto. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hyuuga Hanabi, dengan sebuah kantong plastik ditangan kanannya.

''Ahh ! Halo, Hanabi-chan.'' Sapa balik Naruto masih dengan nada lesu.

''Mou... Naru-nii terlihat lesu. Apa Nii-chan belum makan ?'' tanya Hanabi dibalas anggukan pelan oleh Naruto. Tebakan Hanabi tidak salah.

''Syukurlah. Berarti aku tidak sia-sia membuatkan makanan untuk Nii-chan.'' Hanabi meletakkan kantong plastik tadi dimeja kerja Naruto.

''Kau... Membuatkan ku bekal?'' tanya Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca karena perutnya bakal terisi.

''Iya.''

Saa ini dimata Naruto, Hanabi adalah seorang malaikat yang ia harapkan dengan datang membawa makanan. Ekspetasi Naruto, Hanabi memiliki sayap malaikat dibelakang tubuhnya. Serta memakai pakaian minim berwarna putuh. Tunggu dulu... Minim ?

''Nai !'' Naruto dengan refleks berdiri dari duduknya kala membayangkan yang tidak-tidak tentang Hanabi.

''Kenapa, Nii-chan ?'' tanya Hanabi dengan wajah bingung kala Naruto terhenyak dari duduknya.

''Ti-tidak apa-apa...'' balas Naruto cepat. Kemudian duduk kembali dengan wajah sedikit memerah, namun samar.

''Ne, lebih baik Nii-chan makan dahulu.'' Kata Hanabi berjalan kerah Naruto duduk, lebih tepatnya sebuah kursi yang dibuat duduk oleh Jiraiya tadi. Kemudian mendudukkan dikursi tersebut.

Naruto yang sudah tidak tahan dengan rasa laparnya saat ini, melakukan apa yang Hanabi katakan.

''Nii-chan, apa kau betah kerja seperti ini ?'' tanya Hanabi kepada Naruto yang sedang mengunya makanan yang dibuat Hanabi.

''Betah atau tidak, aku harus meneruskan perusahaan ini, Hanabi-chan. Bagaimana pun juga ini adalah perusahaan milik Tou-chan ku, jadi aku sebagai anaknya harus meneruskannya.'' Jawab Naruto setelah menelan makanan yang ada dimulutnya.

''Ohh...'' hanya sebuah kata 'Ohh' yang bisa Hanabi katakan, sebelum keheningan menyelimuti mereka.

''Kau tahu, Nii-chan... Semenjak kau sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu, kau jarang menghabiskan waktu denganku.'' Kata Hanabi menunduk sedih. Sebenarnya bukan hanya Hanabi yang merasakan demikian.

''Yahh... Mau bagaimana lagi, Hanabi-chan. Ini sudah tugasku.'' Kata Naruto menaruh bekal yang tinggal setengah dimeja kerjanya.

''Apa Nii-chan ada waktu luang lain kali ? Kalau ada kita bisa menghabiskan waktu dihari itu.'' Harap Hanabi dengan sungguh-sungguh.

''Entahlah. Tapi akan aku usahakan.'' Ucap Naruto sembari tersenyum.

Mendengar hal itu, Hanabi juga tersenyum senang.

''Emm... Nii-chan, lanjutkan makannya, masih ada itu sedikit. Apa mau Hana suapi ?'' tanya Hanabi merubah suasana yang semula sedikit kurang nyaman, menjadi cair kembali.

''Boleh juga. Aaa'...''balas Naruto sebelum membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

''Ihh... Mulut Nii-chan bau.'' Hanabi menutup hidungnya seraya sedikit menjauh dari Naruto.

''Eehh... Enggak tau. Mulutku wangi. Tadi aku sikat gigi kok.'' Kata Naruto dengan wajah masam.

''Hahah... Aku hanya bercanda, Nii-chan. Buka lagi mulutnya.'' Ucap Hanabi menyodorkan sesendok nasi dan beberapa lauk kemulut Naruto yang menerima dengan senang hati.

Dan siang ini hanya diisi dengan kesenangan dan kesengsaraan bagi Naruto. Baginya bekerja diperkantoran adalah hal yang sangat membosankan. Jika teman kelasnya berada dalam posisi Naruto, maka ia akan terus mengatakan ''Mendokusai''. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Shikamaru Nara yang malasnya kebangetan.

Mungkin ini awal Naruto menuju kesulitan... Mungkin. Yah, mungkin.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Chapter depan...

'' _Cepat, Nii-chan ! Aku sudah tidak tahan.''_

 _''Ah ! Iya, tunggu sentar.''_

 _..._

 _''Akh ! Sa-sakit, Onii-chan...''_

 _''Tahan, Hanabi-chan. Sebentar lagi keluar kok.''_

 _''Ughh !''_

 _..._

 ** _Brakk_**

 _''Ka-kalian berdua?_

Apakah yang Hanabi dan Naruto lakukan ? Apa mereka akan terjerat kepada masalah ? Nantikan kelanjutannya 1 abad mendatang..

Jangan lupa Review, Favorite, and Follow


End file.
